Gravity Hits Phantom
by PhantomFever81
Summary: 15-year-old Danny Phantom goes through the ghost portal to get over the bad summer he just had, Suddenly a new portal opens up landing him in Gravity Falls with summer beginning all over again. Until he works out how to get back in his hometown Amity Park he is determined to have a good summer even although a new threat begins to surface so The Pines require help from Danny Phantom
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear reader. This is my first story so please do not judge too hard. :)**_

 _ **I have always read stories about the cartoons Danny Phantom and Gravity Falls, that is after I watched the series's, please take into consideration that I am a newbie and not used to all the controls.**_

 _ **I do not own Danny phantom or Gravity falls (that belongs to Alexander (Alex) Robert Hirsch + Butch Hartman.**_

 _ **without further ado... let's begin.**_

 ** _Gravity Falls Origin Summer. One year after Weirdmageddon..._**

Two brown haired children laid asleep on the back of a bus seemingly cuddled up to each other in slumber,( a girl who has a pink sweater with a shooting star on the front topped off with a glittery pink headband on, and the boy with a blue jacket on top of a red shirt, and on his head lay a shabby looking cream hat which has flaps round the sides sowed on a gray back) that was until the bus zoomed over a speed bump which abruptly bounced them awake.

They stared over the bus which they had forgotten they were on.

"Oh!" the girl Mabel said with a pounce of joy "I can't wait to see everyone again"

Dipper pulled his hat off, whiles whispering under his breath "me too" as he let out a small grin.

The two lay next to the window as they passed a wooden sign saying " **Welcome to Gravity Falls "Nothing To See Here Folks".** The twins looked at each other grinning while Dipper put the hat on his head again.

The bus slowly came to a stop as the lady driving the bus let out a grin facing them and pointed out saying "this is your stop". The twins quickly got off the seat pushing it up to reveal a compartment with two identical suitcases except for one detail on each, one had a pine tree sticker on it and the other had a drawn picture of the image on the girl's sweater. Mable grabbed both as Dipper held the seat up until she got them out. Mable gave the pine tree suitcase to him as they both trailed forward down the empty bus until they got to the front and the door mechanically opened as they stepped out onto the grass dropping the cases and ran forward to a familiar looking man.

"Kids!" the man shouted as the twins leaped into their Grunkle's arms as he wrapped his arms around them.

"Stan!" they both said in sync with each other which only led the man to hug them tighter. They didn't notice the buses growl as it zoomed past leaving a dust cloud in its tracks.

What they did notice (with clear reasons in doing so) was that they felt others cling onto them, not including Stans another 6 hands gripped part of their clothing followed by a weight of people on them. After a few seconds, they turned around to find (some) of their friends they had met the year before when things wild went down.

"Wendy!, Soos!" Dipper cried happily as his sister finished his list bus saying "Grenda!, Candy!" as Grenda picked up Mable while Candy and Soos Followed, Dipper watched his sisters harassment and giggled. Another laugh from behind startled him as it got closer to him.

"Wendy!" He basically shouted quietly.

"Hey!" she began "how was the trip?"

Dipper replied with a stretch, considering they only just woke up on the bus.

"It was tire-ing" (pun intended) Wendy gave a laugh and lightly punched his arm, Dipper (not knowing what to say) rubbed his arm and found himself sniggering as well.

Mable Jumped into Wendy hugging her (they had got taller now they were 13 going 14 this summer and had grown to reach her shoulder.

"Wendy!" she screamed as happiness filled this girls face (making it look like she had never seen a sad thing in her life." its soo good to see you guys again, hey do you still do stuff with the group?" she added letting Wendy go.

Wendy looked at her and Dipper as the others gathered around them. "pbhhh yeah! wasn't the same without Doctor fun-times and Glitter warrior though." she admitted.

Soos looked up at the sky before telling the group "Doods! its getting dark" Wendy added "shoot, I got to get home, dad would bury me if I'm past curfew. See you guys tomorrow" she took a hat off her head with the symbol of a pine tree on it and took Dippers hat off and switched them. "Thought you might want this back" giving a wink to Dipper and waved to everyone. Everyone waved back except Dipper who took the hat down and looked at it pleased to have it back and to be back.

Stan began to laugh "well let's get to the shack, I bet one dime that you're tired and will need to get some sleep after seeing bro" the twins looked excited as they all wondered through the forest and followed the dirt track to their former summer home the Mistery Shack.


	2. Chapter 2

_**thank you to everyone who has read / and even nicer followed me!**_ I _ **really**_ **appreciate** _ **that. :D**_

 _ **Thank you for the support:**_

 _ **abbydobbie**_

 _ **The Miraculous**_

 _ **HuntressFireblaze51**_

 **By the way, there was Phantom Planet, I know a lot of people that were not happy about stories not having it but it works with this anyway, however (and all you guys are gonna hate but) I did take out the romance between Sam and Danny... they are not a couple in this. :D I can be evil.**

 _ **anyway on to the next chapter...**_

 **Amity Park September. Summer after Phantom Planet...**

Danny sat in his same boring room on another boring day in the same boring town,(that is if it had ghosts) ever since everyone found out who he was he was always a celebrity, and people more or less expected him. Now the GiW took care of ghosts after the whole world discovered they are real. They got paid almost triple for them to be taken care off, and hey they even modified the equipment to make sure Danny didn't get caught in the crossfire of the ghost they are after (that is when Danny fights them), but school is classified as more important the GiW says, but it was summer he always argued.

This summer was not easy for Danny after everyone swarmed him the first two weeks and he resorted to staying invisible, not to mention the loneliness...

Sam and Tucker were his best friends and wanted to have actual plans with them but they were both taken by their now rich parents to another place for a vacation, Danny was left with his family and fans (oh great). It wasn't all bad until his parents over-exaggerated his bravery all the years before and now he was just tired and school started the next day, (did he really have a holiday?)

He is tired not so he went to his room and settled down, he got to sleep for about 10 minutes before skulker woke him up and just as he went ghost the government told him off and to get to bed for school. (ironic, isn't it?) Danny now angry floated down to the basement and flew through the ghost portal to relax and maybe get some sleep.

Just seconds within entering another portal opened up and the force was too strong that he lost balance and went zooming through, he ended up falling to the ground from very high, if he didn't have his ghost powers (then again none of this would happen if he didn't)

"Ahhh!" Danny screamed until he began floating moments before hitting the ground of a forest? "what the?" Danny muttered to himself curiously, where was he?

As Dipper and Mable walked on the path ready to see the Mystery Shack a loud scream turned them around back into the forest, they ran fast leaving Soos and Stan at the path they kept going until they found a boy looking about 13 or 14 floating with white hair, green eyes glowing? and a black jumpsuit. Standing in fear and joy they hid behind the bushes.

"On 3 we attack" Dipper explained until Mable cut him off "With what? and it's not doing any harm, unlike Pa and Ma, besides they were only doing that because of the problems they have when we entered their home.

Dipper knew his sister was right. Mable had gotten smarter but Dipper always had the upper hand with that. Dipper sighed as Danny landed on the floor and the familiar white rings flashed round him showing his human form. The twins looked gobsmacked they couldn't believe it was possible for a ghost to be able to look so much like a human. Dipper lost balance with Mable leaning on him (not including the surprise they just found) and they both fell out the bush revealing them spying on Danny.

"Oh! hi," Danny said friendly towards them reaching out a hand of friendship. Dipper refused while Mable saw a new friend and took his offer.

"Were you spying on me?" Danny asked as Dipper got himself up and grabbed his sister nervously stepping them both away from him. They seemed even more surprised that he was not acting all crazy trying to destroy them and take over the world.

"Uh,... n-no, no" Dipper pleaded very nervously now, afraid what he would do if he found out they knew.

"So... uh, who are you guys?" Danny said Confuesly to the twins, he knew after he told the world his secret that everyone knew so he didn't think it was that, unless...?

"I'm Mable!," Mable said bouncing forward away from Dippers safety (or at least that's what Dipper Thought) "and this is my bro-bro Dipper" she continued now pointing with her hand towards Dipper, he shuddered and didn't move to want Mable might have caused them, "nice to meet you!" she finished holding her hand in a hand shake gesture which Dipper hoped he wouldn't take (what if he had the same power of Bill?)

Danny took her hand and shook it, his hand was colder than normal humans due to his ice core but Mable didn't seem to mind, unlike Dipper who just stared at him cautiously.

Dipper after seeing all this became a bit braver and stepped to the two who seemed to just be smiling.

"Who are you?" Mable asked Danny.

Danny took a step back and opened his mouth a fraction in surprise.

"What?" he asked in response.

Mable repeated "whats your name?... you have a name right?" she finished.

Danny began to understand why they got to gobsmacked a minute ago, they don't know him.

"D-Danny. Danny Fenton" he said in a quiet surprised voice. "Why don't you know me" he whispered, but Dipper caught what he said.

"A-are we meant to?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we begin I would like to thank everyone who is following this story. :) You wouldn't believe how happy I am about how many people liked this in under 3 days? (Wow!)**

 **And I would also give a big thank you to " YouCanOnlyPretend" for telling me how to improve. :D Go and check him out, he does great stories. :)**

 **Now then let's begin chapter 3!...**

* * *

Gravity Falls. Night. With Danny, Dipper, and Mable. Danny thinks that he might be in a different time zone, that's the only reason he can think of for them not knowing (but seriously everyone knows) "I must have gone through another portal... well clearly I did, but in the Zone, I didn't see a portal. Unless..." Danny explained to himself while pacing in front of the twins. Dipper and Mable are still waiting for an answer to Dippers question, and are very confused after what they just heard from Danny but choose to ignore it.

Dipper began asking again "Are we-?" Mable interrupted. "You're a ghost! that's insane, isn't it Dipper?." Danny stopped pacing and looked at her as Dipper Sighed.

"I'm sorry but... if I'm in a different time period then-..." Mable cut him off.

"You're a time-traveler!" her eyes widened. "Hey, do you know Blendin?" She asked Danny but he didn't answer. Dipper panned around the ghost boy looking for something as everyone went silent. They waited until Dipper went in a full 360 circle before Danny began to speak.

"Umm... you're taking this surprisingly well, considering that you just found out but... what are you doing?" Dipper stopped and pulled out a grubby journal with a golden 6 thinger hand on the cover with a big "3" in the center and opened it and read aloud.

"Ghosts usually have a reason for being in the human world whether it is unfinished business or sadness. Hmm." he flicked through some more pages reading out bits. "Category 1," flipped the page, " Category 2," flipped the page, "category 3,4,5,6,7,8,9..." he ranted angrily, he nervously flipped to the next page and held his breath then let it go in a puff. " 10, phew!"

Danny waited for him to finish before asking to Mable... "What was that all about?" Mable just rolled her eyes and turned to her brother.

"Dip, look he's nice and isn't trying to kill us, so will you just accept it's a nice spirit... time traveling..." She didn't know what to call what he was, Danny quickly finished saying "Hybrid."

Dipper isn't happy but accepts his defeat, ' until they see Grunkle Ford ' he thought.

"Grunkle Stan!, Soos!" he panicked followed by his sisters "Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh!. Dipper looked to the sky, 'what if we have been here all night?!' he panicked even more until they heard footsteps run to them, they flipped out and hoped it wasn't a monster, it was night after all. They ran behind Danny scared holding onto each other and Dipper running through his journal as they always do. Danny saw their fear and quickly became his ego holding a fight pose to protect the kids he had met. They stared at him amazed and scared at the same time.

The steps got louder and Danny charged up Ecto blasts from his hands. Dipper looked intrigued but didn't care right now, Mable hid her head in him not wanting to see what it was. It got louder until it came out, or should they say they came out. it was Grunkle Stan Followed by Soos tired from running.  
Danny still charged his beams just in case until Dipper and Mable jumped out from behind and stood in his path to the men.

"No! No! its ok they're with us!." They said together.

Danny let his attack fade until it was gone and stood normally. While Stan and Soos stood in horror at what Danny was. Stan let out a loud "Let's get em'!" while the twins held him back, except Soos. They started explaining to them what he is and who he is including his secret which ended being slipped up by Mable in all the commotion.

After a good 10minutes in the forest they were all up to date and knew and Danny was still in ghost form ready to get home himself.  
"So uhh... what date is this anyway?" Danny asked slightly nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
Soos replied, "It's the start of Summer Dood." Danny knew he was in a different time and now he knew it was a different dimension, everyone found out about him by the end of school before summer and he was 100% sure there was a statue of him everywhere.

Grunkle stan gave out a yawn showing he was tired which set the twins off too. "Man I'm tired. Looks like we won't have time to see Ford today," he looked at the (fake) gold watch on his wrist and said they better to now. Dipper looked as unhappy as Mable, this means they can't find out what makes Danny different than other ghosts, and Mable was sad that she couldn't make him a sweater for becoming hers, Dippers friend. That was until she had an idea which pleased both Dipper and her.

"I know,!" she suggested "because it's late and Danny said he was from another universe... why doesn't he stay at the shack until morning?" she looked at Stan with puppy dog eyes which burst the man just like she knew they would.

"Urgh! fine," he replied. "That is if Danny wants to?... but he's your problem."

Mable looked at Danny who was floating a few feet off the ground.

"I... uh think I should try to get back but if I can't find another portal tonight, would it be okay?" Danny asked them, which they both nodded to. Danny gave a warm smile and began to blush green because of his ghost form. Danny flew up waving goodbye as Dipper quickly yelled to him,"if you follow this path through the forest then you will get to a place called the Mystery Shack (they had gotten the "s" back on during the year but Ford). Danny flew of saying, "okay." as he looked for the portal which brought him here, and the family went to the shack and Dipper and Mable lay awake sorting their belongings and looked out the window hoping he would come back.

After 30 minutes of flying found like a headless ghost chicken Danny sighed and flew the way, the twins had told him to go if he couldn't find his way back to Amity, after a little while he found the Shack, a rusty looking building which looked older than Clockwork, the thought. As flying to the ground he witnessed a silhouette lurking in a triangle window on the second floor, but it disappeared quickly so he went to the front door and was about to knock before it opened to Mable with her kitten pj's on. She signaled inside so he entered and on the stairs was Dipper, everyone was being quite so Danny decided to be as well, Stan must be sleeping on the couch. The twins lead him upstares and he followed and thanks to his ghost lightness he didn't make a single board creak.

They got up to the attic and closed the door after they all were in. Danny looked around the room, there were two beds opposite the large window he saw outside, a couple of suitcases and an area on the floor with a blanket, pillow with a couple of stuffed animals on it and a book.  
Dipper began to speak signaling it was ok to make some sound.

"Okay... it's safe." Mable began to squeal and bounce on her bed. "So, uh..." Dipper said to Danny, "We didn't know if you could sleep because of you being a ghost..." Danny smiled and explained that he was half human that's why he called himself a Halfa before and that he does sleep because his human form makes him, but there are some differences he will share if they wanted to know. Mable and Dipper listened to the end and Mable asked, "Can we hear it tomorrow?" giving a yawn, "I'm tired." Dipper agreed as they all got into the bed and floor then went to sleep ready to tell Ford about Danny and find out what he will think of him...


	4. Chapter 4

**First, let me start with... (*wipes away tears*) I'm so sorry everyone!, I failed to keep up my daily upload schedule :'( However, because it's you guys and your actually reading this story I will upload all the chapters I have missed over a couple of days, that is Chapter/s 4,5, and 6. :) Again I apologise...**

 **Let's begin with Chapter 4...**

* * *

Dipper sat up after waking from a bad dream, he couldn't quite remember it but he knows it was weird. 'Something about a demon king?' he wondered. He looked around the room wondering if having a ghost in his room was part of the dream too, it wasn't...

Dipper was shaking, eyes wide, and covers on the floor. 'He had to have had a nightmare, why else would all his stuff be on the floor, what was the dream even about?' he thought.

After putting the covers on his bed again he heard a slight beeping coming from downstairs, he checked to make sure his sister was still asleep and went to investigate. He quickly but carefully sneaked down the stairs to the attic... It stopped?... 'what are you doing Dipper? walking down into an imaginary mystery.' he continued to think, that was until it started to beep, even faster this time. Dipper looked around the house. Nothing. Last he looked around in the gift shop, he was willing to go out if he needed, suddenly... "Beep!, Beep!, Beep!." rang in his ear, 'was it in the Shack? he wondered. He closed his eyes trying to listen to where it was coming from and began to step forward until...

"Ahhhh!" he yelled as he fell face first onto the ground. He opened his eyes to see what he had fallen on -a wire? really?.- he started to get up but he heard it again, this time really loud like it was right next to him. It was.

The sound echoed inside the vending machine, last summer he found out about the hidden door behind it and tried to recall the pin...

"A,1,B,C,3?... No that's not it... He thought for a moment. "A,B,1,C,3?" It opened allowing access to the lab they found last year with the portal that got Ford home, he entered carefully listening still, shining a torch he picked up off the Mystery Shack floor when he fell, he went down the elevator and through the door of the lab. The Beeping stopped.

Stan stood before Dipper pacing back and forth with paper in his hands, some falling out onto the floor along with a lot more paper work with graphs and numbers. He didn't even notice Dipper standing light off in the doorway.

"maybe if-... But-... Could it-..." He mumbled away, Dipper looking at him worried, 'had he slept?' Dipper questioned. After a few minutes of Grunkle Fords mumbling and pacing Dipper tried to get his attention.

"Uhhh... Grunkle Ford?" But Ford didn't face him. He didn't even flinch or stop for a second, he continued to babble and walk. The beeping started again sending red lights to flash making Dipper flinch after being in a dark(ish) room, Ford viewed a large screen with many numbers that Dipper didn't know the meaning of. He tried again shouting over the beeping this time.

"Grunkle Ford!" The beeping stopped and Ford stood statue still, like a rabbit in front of headlights.

"D-Dipper?... is that you my boy?" Dipper flipped the light switch causing them both to flinch and sending beaming light to spread to every corner of the room. Ford looked tired. Not just tired but exhausted.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked quickly pushing it to the side as the beeping started again. It stopped a few seconds after.

"Uh?..." Dipper began saying. "What is all this?"

Ford replied leaving Dipper feeling guilty. "Well you see this machine detects paranormal activity in the atmosphere... but usually in Gravity Falls its only slow beeping to tell me that it's something like a Gnome or a Multibear... But it's fast this time which means it's powerful, I have only seen something this powerful come from Bills dimension... it's not like anything I have ever seen... It's not as strong as Bill, and it's not him, but whatever this doesn't seem to belong here... we have to get rid of it before it uses its strength to try to take over the world!." He kept ranting and started to pace again and printed out more recordings of graphs and data sheets.

"Grunkle Ford?..." Ford turned to face Dipper looking kinda nervous. "If it wanted to kill a human, could it?" Ford looked at him confused.

"Why Dipper?" He asked worriedly.

"Because it's a ghost?" he accidentally questioned.

Ford walked towards printed of sheets and read them over, and over, and over realizing he was right. 'How could I have missed them?' he thought.

He faced to Dipper and asked... "How did you know it was a ghost?" Dipper rubbed his arm and tried to whisper-

"Because it's sleeping in our room."

Ford was shocked and a little confused (ghosts can't sleep right?).

Dipper took the next 30 minutes talking to Ford about Danny, how they met, what he was, and how Dipper doesn't trust him and leaves no detail out, not even his sisters doubt.

"So ... She said that it- He's friendly?" he corrected himself. "and he wants to go home?" he thought for a moment... "Halfa?" 'that must be why it keeps going on and off.' Ford stated. "so it's half of a ghost and half of a human?... interesting."

Dipper answered his questions of what he knows and with every questioned answered he seemed to get more intrigued. Ford notices Dipper start to yawn the words-

"Hey ... the beeping hasn't happened in a while." Ford looked at his watch and realized that it was almost 4:00 AM, he searched in a large chest of draws and pulled out a device.

"It's old and broken but I am sure I can fix it by tomorrow... or tonight I should say. Dipper realized what he meant and rubbed his head. "What is it?" Dipper asked.

"This is a spirit Analyzer, it reads ghosts ectoplasmic samples and tells you what category of ghost it is." Dipper nodded his head starting to head out of the lab trying to thank him without saying much. If he said another word he knew he would fall asleep.

Before Dipper left Ford quickly whispered "It's nice to have you back... another brain to talk to." he winks at Dipper as he smiled and walked up to bed leaving Ford still in the Lab. Dipper made sure Mable and Danny were asleep but was too tired to see if either was actually before he fell on his bed straight asleep.

Danny flinched his green eye open, he was in ghost form and wanted to be, he went intangible to get to the first floor and as soon as he went into the gift shop he was shocked by something that reminded him of the Fenton ghost shield but why would they have?... His arm was leaking Ectoplasm onto the floor, he flinched at the pain and wanted to clear himself up. leaving the mess behind him, he flew away as Ford came out of the shadows and collected the ectoplasm in a beaker and looked at it before going into the lab again unseen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Since I started this on the first of August this story had been viewed by 25 different Countries!, that's insane, thank you! :D  
** **I am carrying this on straight away from Chapter 4 so I don't know if that will make a difference...**

 **Onto Chapter 5...**

* * *

 **9:00 AM the next morning.**

Waking up on the floor leaning on your shoulder after being badly cut on it isn't fun. Danny woke up in a stretch and rubbed his eyes, no-one else was in the room, ' they must have gone down.'  
Danny didn't have any more clothes other than the ones he came in yesterday, and it's a good job he hadn't got dressed into his PJ's before going through the portal or he would be in them still now and have to walk around the town in them to get new ones.

He got up and started to go down the stairs but just as he got down the last step Mable barely missed running into him.

"Hi, Danny!" She screamed as she kept running, Soos was chasing her but looked really exhausted, he flopped onto the floor and sat to catch his breath before he noticed Danny.  
Soos stood up and walked towards Danny offering his hand.

"Sup dawg, we didn't exactly meet." He suggested. Danny shook his hand but forgot that was the painful arm and a large pain went flowing through his body causing him to jolt back, seconds later his shirt began to leak red and a light amount of green, not falling onto the floor this time. Soos noticed and grabbed a bandage out of his back pocket, along with some tissues. Soos cleared the blood up, not caring about the green running through it and wrapped the bandage around it as Danny stood and observed. After it was done Soos put the remainder bandage back into his pocket and put the blood covered tissues into the bin.

"Boom!" Soos said before saying- "see you later Dawg" and leaving to follow Mable or something. Dipper looked at his arm through the doorway until he got up writing in his book.  
Mable came running in again laughing and Danny let her pass before she could bump into his arm.

"Danny!, your arm is it..." she went to touch it but Danny avoided her touch.

"I'm fine, I just fell when coming here last night." he lied giving a nervous chuckle and pushed the conversation away. "So... Uh, how did you sleep?" he asked while they both walked into the kitchen.

"Good..." she didn't take her mind off the big blood stain on Danny's shirt. "Hey I know, we can go shopping to get you some new clothes as long as you're here!" she continued, "and I can invite Candy and Grenda, and we can go around town, we can show you around, and it will be fun!" Before Danny could agree she was gone to talk to Stan. He chuckled and turned to Dipper again and smiled, he didn't reply but continued to write in his book until his Grunkle Stan called for them both.

Danny and Dipper walked into the kitchen to see someone Mable was hugging, Dipper also went to hug him.

'I don't trust Danny, he seems friendly but if Ford said he has the power to hurt some people and he doesn't belong... I will not hang around to see that. Once Grunkle Ford has finished with the Spirit Analyzer then I can see his level and if he's really dangerous.' Dipper thought as he hugged his Grunkle and let go with his sister after it had finished.

Mable began asking questions like...

"How has the StanO'war been?... did you have fun on your adventure?..." Dipper interrupted- "wait that's right didn't you give the shack to Soos?" Stan nodded his head and told them that because he was back Soos wanted his old role back and that he loved working for him, and the StanO'War... got destroyed so it's in the workshop until the end of summer. They Both listened as Ford waved for Danny to follow him. He did.

Ford lead Danny into the front room and began to talk, leaned against a wall.

"So, Dipper doesn't trust you because of you being a ghost, but not just that you're half human too?" He questioned Danny. Danny slapped his face and realized that he didn't tell the twins not to tell anyone.

"I-I..." H e stuttered "Did you say Dipper doesn't trust me?" he paused as Ford looked at him leaning off the wall.

"You certainly don't look like Ma and Pa, or have the same ectoplasmic matter as them, this makes you much more powerful I give him that but you look harmless." He looked Danny in the eye and stuck his hand out for a hand shake. "It's nice to meet you, my names Standford, Dipper and Mable's second Grunkle." Danny only thought it was polite to introduce himself as well.

"I'm Danny... Danny Fenton from Amity Park." Ford confusedly looked at Danny as he quickly added. "I'm from uhh... another Dimension." Ford took a step back and began to tell Danny that he was stuck in another Dimension for a long time, and if he doesn't know how to get back to his Ford will help to make a portal. Danny smiled.

Mable burst into the room screaming "found him!" she had been looking for Danny to tell him that they could go and dragged him out the door and got to the front of the shack. Two girls about Mables age were stood outside and Mable introduced them, Mable added "Danny can you fly us to town? " leaving the two girls confused so Danny quickly took Mable hearing distance away and began to say-

"Mable I know it's interesting and easy but you can't tell anyone else I'm a part ghost and not from this dimension. Is that ok?" Mable nodded to him then went back to her friends waving off their confused faces and they all walked on.

Dipper watched them through the window as they left.

"Dipper." Dipper turned around to see Ford standing at his door.

"He looked like he is friendly, but don't get me wrong I do want to understand what he is but he wants to go home to his family. He is part human as well after all." Dipper sighed and nodded as Ford put his 6 fingered hand upon his shoulder.

"I still told Mable to be careful and to tell me if he started acting strangely." Ford gave a chuckle and left the child alone in the attic.

"I still don't fully trust him, but fine," he said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't believe my eyes! this story has had 728 views?! Thank you, guys! Anyway, I will get straight on with the Chapter but that's nuts. :)  
Also, I have a little, hidden surprise in this chapter see if you can guess what it is, if not, I will tell you next chapter. 3**

 **Onto Chapter 6...**

* * *

Going shopping with Mable, Grenda, and Candy was a good idea in Danny's opinion, It gave him chance to get some new clothes and get to know one of the pine twins and her friends, it also let him look around town. Gravity Falls was very different to Amity, it had a sense of abnormal activity but from looking at the people they seemed to not notice. Mable, Stan and pretty much all the others he had met didn't seem to care that he was a ghost (that is if they know,) except Dipper... 'Whats with him not (in Ford's words) trusting me?' Danny thought before Mable's squeal took his attention.

"Girls look!" Both Grenda and Candy looked in Mable's direction, Danny noticed a blond haired girl (seemingly rich) standing next to a tall man nailing up a poster.  
Mable ran towards the girl while the other two went to look at the poster, Mable was talking to the girl so he didn't want to be rude and ease drop so he joined the others looking at the poster.

"Fashion Ball. All with an invitation can go. -Pacifica Northwest?" Danny asked as a girls voice answered him.

"Yeah, it's a party I'm putting on in my parent's place while they are away on their business trip or whatever." Danny turned around to the girl Mable was talking to, he looked around quickly for Mable but she was with her friends a few feet away. Pacifica introduced herself to Danny.

"The names Pacifica Northwest. Your a friend of Mables right? That's what she said." Danny nodded as she pulled something out of the little bag she had on.

"You're going to the party right? yeah, you're going." she pointed her hand at the poster and the other held out an envelope to Danny. Then continued. "Any friend of Mable is a friend of mine. You're invited for a once in a lifetime party. wear something nice." She finished as she walked away back to the man Danny recognized as her butler.

Mable and her friends all had similar envelopes but Mable's had a golden trim, probably meaning Vip.

The girls put their letters in Mable's bag (that Danny didn't even know she had) including him. They stopped fangirling and they lead Danny to a shop full of clothes.

"Here!" Mable said to Danny, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a note of money.

"Oh you really don't need to..." he tried to argue but the girls were already looking for some dresses -must be for the party- so Danny went to see how much he had, $12.  
Danny started looking at some regular clothes and found a shirt similar to his normal one from Amity but instead of the circle, it was a red question mark.

After that, he had $9 left so he went to get a formal suit for the party which finished of his money 'wow this place is cheap, for a suit like this back home it would have been $20 odd' He thought.  
He paid and gathered his stuff in a bag and quickly found Mable and the girls.

"Oh hey, Danny are you done, because I need to go to the wool shop and then after we thought we could go to the fair, look!" She pointed to another poster saying "Come one, come all, to the Gravity Falls Fair run and planned by Mayer Tyler. 6th August."  
Danny smiled and agreed.

Candy began to say, "I got outside foods." she gave a chuckle then Grenda said with her deep voice, "Ahhh! I'm so excited." Mable replied to the girls, "Let's do this!" they ran into a shop opposite the clothes shop and took a few minutes while Danny waited outside. He was patient and waited calmly leaning up against a wall, he listened and swore he could hear the music in the fair, he closed his eyes and pictured the time him, Sam, and Tucker went to the fair that one time a few summers ago...

Mable came out grinning with a bag full of different colors.  
They all walked through the forest onto a clearing full of rides and games. They walked into what they didn't expect...

"Mable!" Danny screamed, "what is that?" Mable waited at a distance, started frozen at something she didn't want to see after that first time they found it. Ever. She dropped her bags. People ran screaming including her friends, Dipper was at the front of the fight with his book out shouting to the creature, Mable unfroze once she saw Dipper.

"Dipper!" she screamed at him, "Its the shapeshifter!" she then pleaded to Danny, "he is no match for it, we saw that the last time." Danny noticed the creature turn into Dipper then began to fight.

"Dipper!" she screamed again, this time running to help her twin. Danny grabbed her bags and put them on a tree branch so he could find them.  
White glowing rings formed around him as he shouted his signature battle cry- "Im going ghost." and inverted the colour of his hair, suit, and changed his eyes to a glowing green.  
Mable stood trying to figure out which brother was the real one, as they kept giving hints to tell them it was them.

Mable quickly revealed the true Dipper and they were left to fight, Mable and Dipper held each other as they always do when they are in danger, or scared.

"I told you Dipper," The creature said as Danny overheard, "I would return and end you once and for all, don't you remember that conversation we had?" Danny quietly charged up an ecto ball in his hands and without them noticing fired it at the monster. It hit him dead on and it screamed.

"Aghhhh!" Danny kept attacking the Shapeshifter until it was on the floor begging for mercy, and just like how he would act towards something like that, Danny made one last command.

"Don't attack the twins, me, or anyone in this damn town, or else I might not show it again." It scurried of shapeshifting into Dipper once again and laughed.  
Mable and Dipper were still holding onto each other as Danny flew to the ground watching were the beast went alone. He didn't manage to turn back before Mable lugged herself onto him and hugged him so he did it whiles he was being hugged. Dipper looked at him holding his journal and they shared a patient smile, telling Danny that he trusts him, without talking.

Mable let go and Danny reached onto a branch with their bags on it, Danny thought for a moment before asking the twins 1- "So, what was that thing?" Dipper quickly explained the mission they had with the Shapeshifter last summer with Mable, Soos, him, and Wendy. 2- "If we're going back to the shack I'll fly us." Both Mable and Dipper looked at the sky. It was getting late. 'How long was that fight?' they shared a thought.

Mable latched back onto Danny excited to fly, and then told Dipper, "come on Dipping Sauce!" Danny held out one hand as the other was holding Mable, Dipper took his hand as Danny transformed and invisibly flew them over the town, Danny know where about the Shack was so they didn't get lost instead, they enjoyed watching a sunset over the trees, whilst frying over everything.

"Thank you, Danny, that was the best!" Mable cried before heading indoors to contact Candy and Grenda to tell them what happened, (leaving out the ghost boy destroying the creature.

Dipper still stood in front of Danny as he turned human, and Dipper watched it happen carefully. "So..." Dipper started, "you can do that whenever you want?" Danny Said "yeah it's part of my power, it was to make sure no-one found out we were the same (or at least that's what he used it for)." Dipper said quickly "thank you." before running inside.

Danny stayed outside for a moment before going inside as well to find Ford waiting in the living room for him.

"Danny?"

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's get straight on with the story today. :D (I'm behind days.) But as always thank you for reading. :)**

 **Chapter 7...**

* * *

"Danny?"

"Ford... uh yeah?" Danny asked the mysterious man hidden in the shadowed corner.

"Come with me please." He told Danny, he didn't really understand what Ford's opinion of him was but he trusted the family so he followed until they got to the Gift shop.  
Ford opened the vending machine to a secret area, and then pressed a button on the side of the inside.

"Come along," Ford said as Danny stopped at where he had got injured before. "You can come through now, the reason you couldn't before was that of the Paranormal shield around this Lab."  
Danny took a step forward inside, he felt something go through him, like when he goes through something whilst intangible.

"You know about that?" Danny asked Ford referring to when he went down and got hurt. "how?" Ford continued walking and said, "You don't think we wouldn't have cameras? you've seen this place, the shield is to stop the creatures."

Danny and Ford got down to a large opening after the quick elevator taking them there. Dipper was sat on the chair at a desk, he noticed Danny and tensed up.

"Ford I thought we were going to do this secretly?" he panicked as Ford shrugged, "well if he's the one were testing then-" Danny stepped back in horror.

"Test!? Are you going to do experiments on me?" he also panicked. Dipper let his stress go as he rolled his eyes and looked at Ford.

"You didn't even tell him... You brought him down and didn't even say why?" Ford let out a cough and began to calm Danny down.

"No, no we're not going to experiment on you, and you won't even feel this, literally." Ford continued to explain as Danny calmed down slightly. "We were curious about how powerful you are with you ghost level."

Danny then asked, "How?" he continued to explain, "well you see this device-" Ford holds up the device, "will analyze your rate of ectoplasm whilst you're a ghost and therefore tell us how powerful you are." Danny shuddered. "Will it do anything to me?" he asked.

"No, it shouldn't," Ford replied as Dipper asked him to transform, which he did.

Ford pointed the device at him whilst Dipper got his mind off all this.

"You were really cool fighting the Shapeshifter, you beat it in like 4 shots of whatever that was." Ford overheard what they said. "Shapeshifter?" Dipper explained what had happened, how he went with Wendy to the fair and the Shapeshifter attacked and tried to kill him, but then Danny showed up and beat him back to its lair.

"Wow!" Ford said in amazement. "you must be strong, that creature is hard to take down-" *Beep, Beep, Beep!* "the analysis is complete." Ford said as some papers were printed out and Danny changed back while Dipper and Ford looked at the readings.

"Hmm... well you certainly are powerful, but it keeps changing between readings..." Ford looked at Danny and back at the paper, "it must be to do with your form because you're human. Hmm..." Ford brushed off the experiment and walked towards the largely broken portal. "Anyway... you said you're from a different dimension right?" Danny agreed and Dipper wondered why his Grunkle was acting so strange. "Amity Park?" he said slowly. "I might be able to make you a portal to allow you to go back to your home and time, But it may take a while, and you might be stuck here for longer than you might have hoped." Danny smiled at the man willing to help him and the next he knew they were going to bed.

Mable sat on her bed with Dipper talking as Danny put his sweater on and sat alone until they bounced over to him. They chat for a few hours, and by the end, it was 11:00 for which they fell asleep.

Tomorrow they would start a new quest and help Ford find out how the Shapeshifter got out. And Dippers quest to find out why Ford was acting so unusual...


	8. Chapter 8

**First, I forgot to tell you what was so special at the end of chapter 6 - it was the picture for the front page of this book. except for the trees and other stuff. Sorry for the long wait if you didn't get it. :)**

 **I am getting further and further behind, and I don't know if I can keep up with this schedule, but I will try my hardest to please you guys.  
WARNING -If I can't keep up I will post every 2 days / or if I miss a day, I will write 2 chapters at the same time.- :D**

 **Onto Chapter 8...**

* * *

Danny woke up to Mable jumping on him.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She screamed. "Tomorrows the ball and we need to make sure everyone's ready for that, and before the mission." Danny rubbed his eyes in confusion,

"Mission?" he got off his bed on the ground, "what mission?" But Mable ran down stairs before she could answer.  
That question put aside Danny took off the sweater he had worn all night and put his new shirt on. He checked his hair was alright then headed downstairs where Grunkle Stan was making pancakes.

"Hey kiddo," Stan said to Mable running around. "you want one?" Mable stopped and held up a pink bottle. "No thanks Grunkle Stan, Mable juice is all the breakfast I could ever need." She said running off into the living room. Stan turned to Dipper and asked the same question, he denied until Ford walked in and grabbed a plate and dolloped a stack of pancakes followed by Soos.

"You're really eating those after last time?" Dipper said to Ford who just sat down next to him.

"Hehe, maybe bro wasn't good before, but Lazy Susan started giving him lessons after you left." he took a bite followed again by Soos.

"Yeah dude, his food is good now." Stan stood proudly until he realized what they were saying.

"Hey, are you saying I wasn't good before..." They all waited in silence. Ford gave out a cough and noticed Danny, the perfect way to stop the awkwardness.

"Danny, you want some pancakes?" Danny nodded and took a seat while stan continued baking with a half frown, half smile. He got a plate and tipped a couple of them onto it, and handed it to Danny.

"There you go," Stan said as the smile started coming back on his face. Danny ate the breakfast and contemplated about what he felt he was forgetting. 'Mission!' it came to him.

"So... Uh...Mable said there was this mission?" Ford got out his book and turned a few pages.

"Yes that's right, the Shapeshifter got out as you saw yesterday, he was caged in a glacial neutralizer and our job is to find out how he got out and to trap him back in." Mable had heard the whole thing and screamed out still running around.

"I'll go get the grappling hook!" and ran upstairs. Danny and the others questioned in their minds 'why she had it' and 'how will that help' except Dipper who just laughed and followed her.  
Stan finished cooking and went out the room with a plate of pancakes, Ford stayed with Danny.

"I... Uh heard Dipper asking about why you acted strangely to the readings of me last night... Did you find something?" he asked.  
Ford stood up and left suspiciously.

Danny went up after sorting out all the plates on the table, he found Mable nest to her bed looking at two dresses carefully, while Dipper sat on his bed highlighting parts in the book. Mable held up a dress to Danny and asked...

"Which one is better?" she swapped between the two, Danny didn't know, he never had to do this before so he picked the magenta one with sparkles. "So... what do you have?" she then asked Dipper and Danny.

"I have a blue tux, sorta thing," Dipper replied not taking his eyes off the book, pointing to it hung up behind the door. "Danny?" Mable asked, "what did you get?" Danny held up the pure plack tux he got the other day, with a white polo and bowtie. Mable smiled and hung the dress up then took Danny's and hung that up too. "All set." she smiled, "Oh, I wonder what Grenda and Candy are wearing?" she ran downstairs and Dipper put the book back into his jacket.

"Ready?" he asked him.

"we're going to need your powers if we're going to trap that thing." he smiled and walked down. 'heh, I guess so.' Danny thought as he walked down, met Ford and his over-equipped bag, and then went out to a tree as Mable skipped and hummed all the way.

"This is it, this is it!" Dipper excitedly said walking up to the tree. "but... how are we going to open it without Wendy, hey Danny could you fly up and hit it?" Mable questioned.

"No need," Ford said as he flung his book up smacking the branch pulling the leaver opening the enterence, he caught the book easily, as the Twins stood in amazement.

"Alright, you have to teach me that," Dipper said as they walked down the stairway Danny at the back looking around. They all kept walking until... *bang* Danny hit a shield of some sort. again.

"Hu?" Danny asked. "really, again?" he said to Ford.

"Hey, at least it didn't hurt this time. The other one at the shack was made earlier in the year, but this one was made years ago." Danny held his hands up to the shield and Mable came to him.

"some sort of shield. but it let us pass." Mable wondered.

"So you can't come any further?" Dipper questioned, Ford, replied.

"there's a switch in the main room that will stop the barrier. Danny, we will shut it off you just wait here, but how did the Shapeshifter get past into the forest?." They ran off while Danny quickly shouted, "well where else am I meant to go?" he stood alone leaning on the side and waited.

Time skip 10 minutes off Danny waiting around...

'whats taking them so long?' Danny thought until he heard them shout, "Help!". a few seconds after the shield disconnected as Danny went inside and went ghost.

"I'm coming where are you!" he shouted. Screams all came from one direction so he flew through the walls like they weren't there.

"Danny!" Mable's voice echoed around until he found them all in the corner, Ford at the Front with the Twins behind and the creature in front. Ford's gun was on the ground and they all looked scared. That was until Danny shot an ecto blast at it. Nothing happened, it didn't even leave a mark. It swung around hitting Danny in the stomach, sending him flying through the air and hitting a cabinet knocking it down on him.

"Danny, no!" Mable cried...

* * *

 **Hehe, I'm evil. :) "Cliff hanger, No, you monster!."  
Don't worry by the time this has posted, it will only be a few hours before the next chapter is out. peace :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, first I'm sorry I left a cliff hanger, but... At least I upload (more or less) daily. :)  
Hope you enjoy this chapter, but WARNING! [this chapter has a lot of plot and story, read till the end.]

PS - I don't know why it is in the font Papyrus, but the next one won't be. (I guess it makes it Undertale themed. i must sound so stupid if it's not shown up for you...)

Onto Chapter 9...

* * *

"Danny!" Mable cried as she picked up her grappling hook and fired it at the Shapeshifter, hitting it in the eye making it retreat.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Please be ok... Please be ok..." Mable along with Dipper lifted the shelf to Danny being gone.

"What the..." Dipper asked being interrupted by Ford.

"He's a ghost, he'll be fine." Dipper stared at him for a moment as a cold feeling tiptoed onto his and his sobbing sister's shoulder. Danny slipped visibly and fell down to his knees.

"Wow, *huff* that got stronger... *huff*" Danny didn't turn back to Fenton, he couldn't. Something about this place seemed to stop that. "Hmm..." Danny wondered as Ford picked up his gun.

"Hey, Ford!" Danny shouted standing back up. "The 'Shapeshifter' wasn't it?" Ford replied, "Yeah, it's an old experiment of mine and Fiddleford's, why?" Danny went over to some documents. "Well ghosts are more powerful in their lair, and so are a lot of other creatures, so do you think..." Ford looked at the kids and then to some papers.

"Hmm... You might be right, and if this is so, we only need to get it out of this place to defeat it." Dipper and Mable smile on cue.

"How do we do that?" Dipper asked. They all wondered to themselves.  
Mable clicked her thingers, "Bait!" she shouted. "when Grankle Stan and Ford tricked Bill making him enter Stand mind, so we could shoot him with the memory gun?" She asked Dipper, "Well if we trick the monster to get out then we could get rid of it." Ford smiled and continued.

"There has to be a way to trick him... I got it! if someone plays as bait, then Danny and I can shoot him down and trap him in the Glacial Nurtrilizer and stop this from happening again." His grin turned to wonder, "then we can find out how he got out in the first place and stop that from happening again."

Mable held out her hand and said, "Plan go!" Dipper put his hand on top of her's than Ford did the same followed by Danny. "1!, 2!, 3!, Go!" they lifted and smiled.

"Ok," Danny explained. "That shield must be his barrier too, so past that is not his lair... right?"

Ford continued. "Right, so if we put it up Danny can find where it is, so we can get ready." Ford pointed to the switch and Danny went over to it.

"Danny wait!" Ford told him. "You can't touch it or you will get shocked again." Danny stepped back from it as Dipper flipped it instead.

Danny went zooming through the walls with a stick in hand to mark where the sides are. He marked a good spot he thought would be perfect and flew back to the group.

Mable was holding Fords gun and Dipper was drawing fake blood on her. Ford looked busy trying to sort out the 'freezer thing' so Danny waited next to him.

"I hope this works," Danny said hopingly.

Ford turned it on and the machine lit up.

"It's functional," Ford said as the twins finished with the makeup. "We're ready," Dipper said followed by Danny saying, "I found a spot too." Ford pulled the shield down as Dipper and Mable said, "lead the way." Ford came to the group seeing Danny grin to himself.

"Why walk, when it's faster to fly?" Danny asked rhetorically, bending down for Mable to get on his back.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Ford asked as Danny wrapped his arm around both him and Dipper.

"For you yes." Ford looked worried, 'does he care about me?' Danny thought as he makes all of them intangible and began flying through the walls. The feeling of bricks and old machine going through them made Mable giggle while Ford and Dipper held on tight.

Danny put them down and became tangible again.

"Well, that was..."Ford began as he adjusted himself to the gravity again. Dipper finished his sentence, "weird." Danny gave a quick laugh and pointed them to the place he found.

"Wow..." Mable said." This is-" Ford cut in, "perfect." Ford got his gun out and made sure it was loaded.

"Danny?" Ford said to him, Danny nodded and went invisible. "Kids... Please be careful." Dipper smiled and Mable showed of her grappling hook.

"Ok." Ford ran off readying his gun inside of the disabled shield circle.  
'Ok, let's do this' Ford thought as he signaled the kids. On cue, they started screaming and making lots of noises.

*stomp, stomp,-strange slime sound- stomp, stomp.*

'It's coming.' Ford pointed his gun towards the kids (but not at them).  
It appeared screeching and roaring.

"I told you, boy!" The Shapeshifter said... "you're not leaving here again." It bounced up to Dipper and Mable leaving the two scared. Ford hit the monster with a beam of light when it passed the barrier, it did nothing to him.

"Stupid human... Don't you understand?" It said," I am stronger thanks to you. Master. After that little freezing experiment I was alone for a long time, but Bill. Oh, he's a fine guy, made it warm down here after his attempt to rule the multiverse. But anyway." It turned to face the twins again, they screamed.

Ford thought quickly, 'Freezing experiment, fine, warm.' He turned to Danny.

"Hey! didn't you say you are an ice ghost?" Danny corrected him, "well yeah I have an ice core, I guess that makes me that..."

"Hit him!" Ford shouted as the Shifter got closer to them.

"What?" Danny asked. It got even closer.

"You have ice powers, don't you? Make him a block of ice." He grinned. Closer.

"Alright," Danny shouted, "Time to cool down!" He basted winter blue at it. Everything went cloudy and Danny fell to the ground. The air cleared.

"Did *huff* it *huff* work?" Danny asked looking around and getting up.  
the twins were cuddled in the corner, cold.

"W-Wow, t-that was-s a-awsome." Dipper shuddered. Danny charged up and ecto beam to warm them up, he left it in his had, physical contact could seriously burn them.

"Wheres Grunkle Ford?" Mable asked. "And the monster?"

Danny looked around with the rest. 'Is it gone, did I hurt Ford!' Danny thought.

"Guys!" Mable screamed. They rushed to her standing in front of the glacial Neutralizer. Ford was inside.

"Don't worry Grunkle Ford I will get you out!" Dipper panicked smacking a stone on the glass.

"Wait!" Fords voice echoed out from behind.

"Hu?" Dipper questioned.

Ford came out of the shadows. "Don't let him out it's the Shapeshifter." They all stood in confusion.

"After Danny blasted his ice it pushed the beast away and I pushed it into the Glacial Neutralizer. Right before it fully froze it shifted into me and said 'this wasn't over', but I think it is now."

"Ahh." Dipper and Mable sighed. "Good."

"Then let's go to the shack, I'm tired." Danny yawned. As they started going up the stairs (Danny flying up) Ford quickly said, "Oops I left my pen down here, be right back." They didn't see anything of it and kept walking.

Ford walked up to the controls and pressed unfreeze on the device.

"Let me out you monster!" The figure inside screamed.

"Are you kidding? If you won't let me stay up I guess we will have to swap places now won't we." He / It pressed Freeze again and picked up a random pen.

"I wish you luck down here, but you will need more than luck to survive."

Ford said, "My family will notice, and end you..." Real Ford freezes and the Shapeshifter walks out mumbling, "we will see about that."


	10. Chapter 10

**First up, I have been told off for spelling "Mabel's" name wrong, I have been spelling it "Mable" instead of "Mabel" so from now I will try to spell it right (Don't be mad if I make a mistake, I have been spelling it like -Mable- my whole life.)**

 **Secondly, I have over 1,000 views! Thank you so much! You are legions!**

 **Onto Chapter 10...**

* * *

"Mabel!" Dipper screamed to his sister, "Mable! give me back my hat!" Mable continued to run all over the shack. She screamed back at him.

"Just one minute!" before Dipper asked her, "Why do you even want it... it's not for your puppets is it?" Mabel still ran and replied with a shake of her head.

They reached the outside world and she stopped while Dipper lay on the ground out of breath. Mabel put the cap on Waddles the pig and smiled.  
'this is going to be funny.' Danny thought as he possessed the pig.

"I love this hat Mabel... thank you Dipper for giving me it..." Danny said in the most strange pig voice.

Mabel and Dipper stood back along with Wendy coming to see what was so weird. Danny began to give a big smile still in Waddles and laughed.  
He stepped out the pig holding Dippers hat on his head, "Here." Danny smiled passing it back to Dipper, as he and his sister stood shocked. Wendy looked at the ghost petrified.

"Dude! it's another ghost. Don't worry dude's it won't happen again, I got my ax with me this time." Wendy pulled out her axe and started chasing Phantom. "Get back here!" She ordered.

Mabel ran to Danny's help and pushed herself in front of Wendy, waving her hands and shaking her head frantically.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait."Wendy stopped as Grunkle Stan opened a window.

"Hey, I was enjoying watching Wendy chase Danny!" Dipper went up to Mabel and opened his book to the ghost page. Danny sighed.

"What?! Danny? who the hell is Danny." Wendy began as Danny waved his hand at her and said. "Hi, I'm Danny." he put his hand down and yelled to Stan so he could hear- still as Phantom. "I'm great that you're letting me stay... but can we not tell everyone my identity. I'm enjoying the peace in this dimension."

Grunkle Stan mumbled as he slammed shut the window. Wendy looked at Dipper and Mabel for reassurance that she wasn't losing her mind.

"No," Dipper began reassuring him and Wendy. "This really happening." Mabel walked up to Danny and said, "I didn't know you could possess people... Can you possess Dipper?"

Danny laughed. "Well I could... or I could possess you." He started flying slowly after Mabel as she ran away. After all, flying was faster than running, so it was only fair.

"So..." Wendy asked Danny stopping him chasing Mabel and flying to Wendy. "I hopefully take it you're a good ghost?" Mabel smiled running up to them and sprang out her mouth... "Heck yeah, he saved our lives twice now." Danny started blushing, but it became a deep green due to still being Phantom.

Wendy then noticed the green blush and started acting nice, like he was part of their gang. "Ha ha that's so cute, I didn't know ghost's blush is green." Danny blushed even harder and turned away so they couldn't see, but they saw.

Dipper is in the back and he started writing notes in a new page on "Danny and hybrids Halfa's." the title read.

"Possess, blush is green," Dipper said slowly writing it down. "Got it." Danny turned around.

"Danny, me and my friends, including Dipper and Mabel are going to this party in the morning at the mansion. You have to like totally get invited but I'm sure you can just go invisible or whatever to get in, are you coming?" He begins explaining what he actually was. She already knows his secret, might as well tell her the rest.

"I'm actually half human, and can switch between my human and ghost form, and Pacifica? gave me an invite so... Yeah" he changed back to human as Dipper and Wendy watched. Dipper seemed intrigued and interested in the way he changes and always watched when it happened.

"That's so cool man!" Wendy said as Stan came out yelling to Wendy. "Wendy, get back to work! I don't pay you to sit and do nothing." Wendy went, "You hardly even pay me!" Stan looked at her seriously. "Urgh fine..." and walked away saying, "See ya guys."

Danny waved and turned to Mabel, "she seems nice." Mabel smiled and revealed. "Yeah Dipper had a huge crush on her last summer and wouldn't get over it until we met the Shapeshifter." On cue, Ford / the Shapeshifter walked out of the house and started walking down the path. Dipper greeted him with a smile and "hello Grunkle Ford." He looked at them,

"Oh hello..." He paused. " Kids." looking at his palm squinting. "Just ignore me I'm going for a walk around town. Bye." He continued to walk as Dipper looked at him suspiciously.

"Hey guys," Dipper looked at Mabel and Danny.

"Do you think Ford is acting strangely today?"

Danny and Mabel burst out laughing.

"Stange..." Mable rubbed her eyes then continued. "You think everyone acts strangely in this town, and at home." She laughed harder and Danny stopped laughing. "Just the other day you said I was acting strangely until you treated me normally... Sort of." Dipper blushed and Danny quickly changed the subject.

"It's starting to get late, maybe we should prepare a bit more for tomorrow, never know what might happen." Dipper sighed and Mabel started running to get inside yelling "Last one up is a rotten sweet!" She grabbed Waddles on the way and carried him indoors.

Dipper started to walk as Danny tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sure he's just tired after fighting that thing... Don't worry about it." They walked inside smiling but inside Danny wasn't sure about Fords behavior too...


	11. Chapter 11

**Good Morning/ Evening/ Day/ Month/ or if it's not been good then I hope it improves for you.**  
 **Welcome back to this Chapter, and yes we are now in double digits. Yay! :D But remember this story/ or this Chapter wouldn't be here if you people didn't like it. As always a big thank you from me and I hope you all enjoy! :)**

 **Onto Chapter 11...**

* * *

Time was ticking as Dipper, Mabel, and Danny still snored their heads off.

"Dude's!" Soos shouted, bursting into the room and destroying whatever peaceful dream they were having.  
Mabel yelled, "Ahhhh!" which helped wake up Dipper fully. He waved around in his blanket before falling on the wooden floor sending an echo around the shack. Mabel realized what he did and laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Oh, Dipper!" She said sarcastically. Danny rubbed his eyes and adjusted them to the light emitting from the window.

"What's up Soos?" He asked the man who seemed to be a mountain from on the floor.

"Dude!..." He began with his arm outstretched towards them holding a poster. Not just any poster, it was the ball poster Danny saw from the other day. "The party starts in like an hour dude." Mabel sprung out of bed drinking some of her 'Mabel juice' she had on the side.

"Yes!" She high fived Soos and was about to run out the door when she quickly returned and helped Dipper and Danny up off the ground. Then she ran out holding her dress, the magenta one from before.

Dipper instead walked out with his tux in his hands yawning as Soos said to Danny, "the rooms yours dude." he gave a smile to the man child as he shut the door. Danny quickly got into his suit, it wasn't as hard as last time he had to do it, even Tuck had to help him with that last one. He put on the shoes that came with it and slid out the room to both the twins and Soos getting ready, each in a different room. Danny decided to have a quick snack before the event so he went down to find none other than Wendy looking sharp and dazzling in a long red dress.

Danny decided to have a quick snack before the event so he went down to find none other than Wendy looking sharp and dazzling in a long red dress.

"Wow..." he said, "you look stunning." Wendy noticed him and blushed a little. ( **Before you ask Danny and Wendy will not be getting together.)**

"Really?" She said in reply, "It's not too much is it?" Danny smiled as she explained, "My friends couldn't come and decided that if I lost a bet they would dress me." She rubbed her arm nervously. "Maybe I should go and change." She started to walk away but Danny stopped her by saying, "Well I think you look perfect."

Mabel was going so fast you might think that if you looked hard enough you could see skid marks on the ground as she ran.

"Hi Danny, Hi Wendy!" She said coming to a halt. ' How could she run in that dress?' Danny and Wendy both shared a thought.

"Wow, Wendy you look great. That dress says 'boys take me away.' ha, ha." She smiled and told them, "After last years party I won't be looking for boys." This made Danny wonder 'what happened last time?' Wendy giggled. They all chat until Dipper came out and Soos followed him.

"There you two are," Wendy said kiddingly. Soos laughed as he looked around, "Boom! we are the bomb tonight."Dipper tried so hard not to stare at Wendy, he focused so hard he hadn't spoken all the way there.

They Got to the corner and stopped, they will need to get in one of the special cars to get inside. People went crazy for these parties.

They gave the invitations and waited in the car to go through the gates.

"This is so exciting! I want to have as much fun as last time." Mabel said thinking about the fun with her friends.

"Yeah, cause nothing screams fun than a category 10 ghost turning everyone to wood after 150 leaving a curse." Dipper sighed.

"What?!" Danny asked confused.

"Na dude it's gone now," Soos reassured.

"Hey, guys look!" Wendy pointed out the window as the car came to a halt. "We're here!" They stepped out the car as they all entered hearing screamed of people trying to get in through the gate.

They looked around. Dipper noticed Pacifica standing on the first stair looking sad so he went to her followed by Danny whilst Mabel found her friends and went to have fun with them. Soos and Wendy went to the snack table while they talked and yep, as they knew boys came from all over the room to even see her. Not talk to her though, they must have thought she was out of their league.

Dipper and Danny got to the owner and started a nice and friendly conversation.

"Hi, Pacifica." Dipper started.

"Dipper you came!" she smiled in glee. "Oh, and Danny, right? sorry, i acted like that before, people kept asking me for invites all day."

"It's no problem, thank you for inviting me here." He gave a smile.

"So, uh... Dipper I need to talk with you." Pacifica sounded needing.

"Uh, yeah alright. Be right back Danny." Pacifica dragged him behind a curtain. Danny was left alone while they talked, so he looked around at everyone. This one individual looked intimidating, another very posh, and more people of the same caliber. Except one. This guy seemed up to something, but if you had to say what it was about him you couldn't, in fact, you would say he looked normal describing each prospect of his face but something was off about him, and Danny noticed.

He was going to get close to him until Dipper came out and signed for Danny to come. He did.

"Whats up?" Danny asked curious about what was going on. Pacifica heard her parents looking for her so she left Dipper before Danny showed up.

"Danny, today Pacifica's family is holding a very expensive relic in the house somewhere, But someone is trying to take it."

Danny wondered if it could be the guy from a minute ago.

moments later the alarm rang as the Man ran out the large room, onto the front square of the entrance.

"Dipper he's got it!" Pacifica shouted to him. Dipper started running as fast as he could as Danny changed into Phantom and gave Dipper a boost.

Dipper knocked the boxed artifact out of his hand and two other people caught and drove off with, it smashing through the gate.

Danny went full speed trying to catch up, but back at the Mansion Pacifica was shouting at Dipper for not going after them.

"Don't worry, I have someone on the case." He smiled and leaned on a near wall and waited.

Danny froze the car wheels making it stop as the two men ran carrying the box into some trees.

"I *huff* think we *huff* did it." the guy holding the box said.

"They didn't even try coming after us." he laughed. They opened the box to it being gone.

"Don't I look great guys?" Danny said wearing the artifact - crown- on his head flying with his legs hidden in the trail of black.

Danny got closer and grabbed the box off the stunned man.

"Thank you, you shouldn't have." he snapped his fingers, "I know let's give this back to the family and not steal again?" Danny made his eyes glow as he grinned. The men nodded as he put a blackout bag over each head.

"That's better." he said putting the crown back in the box and flying them both to the mansion to find Pacifica frowning worryingly.

Danny dropped the men on the side which made them flinch, no doubt it shocked them. Danny flew up to Pacifica scaring her a little, stunning her frozen.

"This belongs to your family." He said holding her hands up for her to have it placed in her hands. 'He's so cold.' she thought as he touched her wrists. "Oh, and you might want to call the cops for those two." He flew off after giving a wink to Dipper which Pacifica noticed.

"Wow." She said stunned as he drifted into the sunlight. "I think I have a new hero." Dipper giggled as they walked inside to the party still going on, they hadn't noticed what just happened. Pacifica and Dipper went out the room into another, in another, in another and placed the box on a stand.

"Hey Dipper can you thank you, friend, for me." She filled the silence.

Dipper smiled and nodded as she cut the ball shortly after that. She promised everyone that she will have a makeup party to finish this one.

They all started heading home, but the car wasn't big enough to fit all 7 of them so Danny flew carrying Mabel.

They got back to the Shack moments before the car which gave Danny time to change back and join Mabel waiting at the front.

The kids and talked about the next party as Danny laughed with Wendy, telling her about what just happened.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, :D Welcome back! and yes I know that I didn't upload this yesterday but I am now so, all good?  
I have my reasons why... Anyway.**

 **Onto Chapter 12...**

* * *

Danny, Mabel, Dipper, Soos, and Stan were in the living room watching a new series called 'Ducktective 2, The new thing.' Only an hour ago the party was canceled and everyone went back to normal, including Wendy who went to change out of her dress so she could hang out tonight.

"So..." Danny asked the family awkwardly. "Ducktective is a popular series here?" They looked at him for a moment as they couldn't explain it.

"Yeah, it's..." Dipper tried to explain, "It's uh... Good." After watching the show they decided to go outside and enjoy the hot night for a while.

Dipper and Mabel attacked Danny with water until Wendy arrived and started defending Danny saying, "We Drench!" over and over hitting the twins. Stan sat on a chair on the side with a pit cola, as Soos was video calling melody.

Mabel jumped on Danny's back as Dipper sprayed Wendy with water. She fell to the ground shaking her wet hair, "Ha ha." Dipper laughed high fiving Mabel. They didn't notice Danny form two snowballs and give one to Wendy with a wink. They had the same plan.

When Dipper started saying, "Don't underestimate the little g-" Wendy threw the snowball into Dipper's face stunning him.

"You were saying dude?" she said rhetorically. Mabel slipped behind Danny and grabbed his snow ball and put it down Wendy's top.

"Ahhh! dude." Wendy screamed as they all laughed including Soos and Stan. Even Danny was laughing so she grabbed the snow off the ground and threw it into Danny's face.

"Hey, no fair, im on your team." Danny sarcastically sulked, but Wendy didn't care.

Danny formed a pile of snow on the ground as Dipper, Mabel, Danny, Wendy, and now Soos joined in with a snow ball fight.

All seemed friendly until...

Ford wondered out of the shack with Stan nudging him and offering, "Hey bro, you got to see this, ha ha, children fighting." Ford gave him a stern look and Danny watched how he acted with Dipper.

"No, I'm going on a walk." Stan frowned and picked up a lump of snow that had been thrown close to him earlier.

"Come on?" Stan asked pleadingly holding up the snow. Ford walked away, everyone stared at him.

"That was rude," Danny stated. Stan gave a nervous chuckle, "heh heh, well you know how he likes his work..."

"Hey look!" Stan changed the subject pointing to the pitch dark sky. "We better get you kids to bed." He suggested leaving everyone to drop the snow.  
Danny, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Stan went into the shack as Wendy went home. Soos went to his room Stan the sofa, and the rest of the usual routine.

"Man, I guess you were right Dipper. About Ford that is." Dipper smiled proudly as it sunk frying to figure out if it was a compliment or saying that he isn't right about anything else.

"Thanks?" he replied.

They filled Mabel in with the news, and after a good long talk, they all were caught up.

"So, Ford is acting weird?" Mabel questioned despite their conversation.

"Yes, but what now?" Dipper asked.

"We could go and get the Gnomes to kidnap him and interrogate him," Mabel answered with one of her over the top plans.

"Maybe not..." Danny suggested. They all thought hard...

"I got it!" Dipper unmeaningly screamed, after a few seconds of waiting to see if anyone woke up he continued... "We follow him and get him to reveal his planning. It's Grunkle Ford, he will tell us... Right?"

"Alright, when?" Danny asked Dipper but Mabel answered.

"I think that we should wait for him to do one more thing, I didn't see Ford do anything and you might be wrong, and he might just be doing his experiments?"

"Away from his lab, home, family, and friends?" Dipper added.

"I mean you never know, he might be planning a surprise and doesn't want us to ruin it." Mabel defended Ford.

Everyone went quiet.

"I think if he does one more thing-" Danny was interrupted by Ford saying, "Urgh, this family... I got to sort the-" Danny came out of the room and to the top of the stairs, Ford was about to walk past without noticing him but Danny asked him. "Sort the what?" Dip and Mab came out and waited by Danny curious.

"Nothing! shouldn't you be in bed children?" He shouted.  
Danny, Dipper, and Mabel went into the room after that caused.

"Strange enough to think something is up sis?" Mabel, who sat in a tiny ball on her bed rocking was tearing up.

"uh huh." Dipper sat beside her and stopped her crying.

"Ford has never shouted like that before..." She said giving a small sob.

"*Sigh* Let's go to sleep and sort this in the morning," Dipper said as he tucked his sister into bed and Danny got into the small bed on the floor.

"Don't worry Mabel, we will find out what is going on here and make him apologize for shouting," Danny said, and as he finished they were both asleep.

Like last time with Dipper, Danny snuck down and went to go into the lab, as soon as he got the where the barrier would be he held his hand out but it wasn't here... it must have been off for some strange reason.  
Danny took a few steps inside and tried to listen but couldn't hear words, only mumbles as the shield came back on pushing Danny back making him moan but not bleed. This time he didn't go full force on it like last time.

"Aghh!" He cried, it still hurt even if it didn't leave a mark.  
He went up to the room making sure they were still asleep and crept into his bed.

"Tomorrow." He whispered...


	13. Chapter 13

**Greetings from the land, called my mind, (and hands typing this.) I didn't know what to write for the intro so I will just say that.  
I don't know how many chapters this will be but I have planned about 24 Chapters + the chapters stuff gets down... Just you wait!**

 **Onto Chapter 13...**

* * *

Time for another trip with Wendy and her gang. The twins and Danny woke up the following morning, forgetting about the night for a little while as they started working for Stan. Wendy met them at the counter,"Morning guys." She welcomed them, getting off her seat and going to the curtain. "Are you ready for more fun?" she opened it revealing a ladder going up. "You remember the trips right, that city didn't swipe anything from your brain did it?" she joked climbing up the ladder followed by them all.

They reached the roof and looked down to a car with all her teenage rebellious friends.

"Wendy!" they all shouted happily.

"Sup guys! we got the full gang back together." Pointing to Dipper and Mabel as they smiled and waved.

"Hi everyone," Mabel shouted to them.

"Oh..." Wendy added, "We also got a new member for, I don't know summer or whatever." They all went down into the car as Wendy introduced Danny to the group.

"So this is Danny, he's uh... from out of town." She improvised.

"Cool," Nate said to his new group member.

"So, where are you from exactly? I mean like what city, country, blah blah blah." Robbie Questioned. After he and Tambre got together he always sat next to her in the car.

"I uh..." what was Danny meant to say? If Amity Park wasn't a place in this universe than the rest of the places he knew most likely not be either, thankfully Dipper came to his rescue.

"He's from nowhere!" he also improvised, "he goes to so many places that he lives everywhere." Danny smiled nervously at everyone (except Tompson who is driving) looking at him.

"We're here." Lee pointed outside a different part of the woods on the other side of Gravity Falls.

They all got out and followed the dirt path to a strange, abandoned area.

"Yeah, creepy right?" Nate began, "Me, Lee, and Tompson came out here looking for something and Boom! we found it."

Everyone looked at it wondering what it was but Danny knew.

"Wow, an old mine." everyone looked at him again as he continued.

"I uh... Saw a mine like this before, but it was newer? sorta..."  
Again what was he meant to say, that 'I saw a place that looked like this in the Ghost Zone?'

They all quit staring as Robbie took the lead walking inside.

"A dead end!? Really!" Lee screamed. *Drip*

"I sware this looked so cool from out *Drip* side." He continued.  
They all started going out but Wendy waited.

"Wait, dudes... *Drip* can you hear that?" Wendy asked as the dripping got louder the further they got to the dead end.  
Wendy grabbed the Axe and hit the end of the mine. It opened showing an old tunnel.

"Go, Wendy!" They all- but Danny- said.  
They walked in wondering around.

"This place is so creepy," Mabel explained.

They heard a tripwire go and the entrance got blocked off.

"We're stuck!" Wendy shouted trying to pull down the rocks with her Axe.

"Status update, stuck in old mine :( :(." Tambry worried.

"And it's Dark." Nate said, "Hey does anyone else have a flashlight?" he asked pulling one from his pocket. Robbie pulled one out too, Mabel pressed a Button on her sweater as it lit up.

"Ok, we will split into 3 teams..." Lee suggested. " Tompson, Nate, and I will go left. Robbie, Dipper, and Tambre go forward, and Mabel, Wendy, and Danny go right. Meet back here." Everyone nodded as they went their separate paths.

Danny, Wendy, and Mabel went forward and as soon as they were out of hearing range Mabel said. "Hey, you're a ghost, Danny... Can't you just get us out of here?"

"I could but don't you think the others would get creeped out and suspicious if a mysterious force lifted everyone but Danny out of the place?" Danny suggested.

"Dude's look!" Wendy pointed to a control panel. Mabel clicked it and it turned on a light showing a mine rail and transport. Wendy jumps in confidently, wanting adventure, so Danny then Mabel jump in.

Danny shoots an Ecto blast from his hand to light the path and see where they are going. "Ready?" Wendy asked them as she flips a lever and they zoom past. Wendy and Mabel smile and scream as Danny looked around to find an exit. They traveled for a good 10 minutes looking but the ride stopped and they had to get off.

"That was insanely fun." Wendy exaggerated.

"Ha ha, Yeah it was,"Mabel replied. They kept walking until they got to the end of the mine,(well the right path of it.)

"No, no, no. that can't be the end... there has to be a way out!" Wendy cried slamming her Axe into the end wall.

"Don't worry Wendy," Danny smiled, "I'm sure the others found a way out." Danny handed a hand to both Wendy and Mabel, Transformed and flew them almost back to the beginning, He transformed behind some rocks to make sure anyone didn't see the light and followed the others to find Robbie's and Nate's groups waiting.

"Man, what took you guys so long?" Nate asked. "Yeah didn't you get my text?" Tambry added.

"The reception must have been really bad where we went," Wendy explained.

"You must have gone like 150 miles away." Robbie backed up Tambry.

"But uh..." Danny asked the other groups, "Did anyone find a way out?" 'If not I will have to get everyone out...' Danny thought.

"Yeah," Tompson told the others. "We found a way."

The others all followed to find little glowing eyes all around them. The lights were stolen and Mabel's sweater had run out earlier.

The light on one flashlight put spot light onto none other than Jeff, the Gnome leader.

"Well, well, well Guys look who we found. "Lights all turned on to show about 500 Gnomes all around Jeff.

"Urgh, Jeff." Mabel and Dipper sighed.  
Everone except for Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Danny stood scared but they just looked annoyed, and Danny was ready to attack.

"Calm down toots, after Weirdmagetton we took home in this place. Plenty to eat, Drink, and perfect for us."

"What do you want with us you little-" Dipper didn't finish and was cut off by Jeff.

"Are you kidding me..." He stared at Dipper, "After all we went through you still think we want to kill you?" Dipper shrugged calming his face expression.

"Wow, Nah we got a queen now, her name is Squirly." He pointed to a squirrel with a wig and the ring around her hand.

"Isn't she Beautifull... Anyway, how can we help you?" Wendy suggested, "How about you tell us how to get out of here?"

Jeff smiled at the group, especially Dipper and Mabel and lead the group to the exit.

"Here we are, now please come back anytime, but not too often." He shut the door as the final person (Robbie) stepped out.

"Well then..." Lee passed off, "Let's go home.

They all went to the car and as they dropped Mabel, Dipper, Danny, and Wendy back to the shack they said a quick goodbye.

Wendy went to work as Dip, Mab, and Danny went into the garden to see Ford going into the house.

"Wait!" Danny ordered Ford, remembering last night.

"What?" Ford said fed up.

"You need to apologize to Mabel!"

Ford laughed. "And why is that?"

"Because what you said to Mabel really hurt her feelings."

Ford gave a forced sigh and quickly apologized, (Not meaning it) to Mabel. Seconds later he slammed the door shut to the house leaving Dipper, Mabel, and Danny stunned.

"That's not my Ford... I want him back." Mable cried.

"Your right Mabel..." Dipper explained to her." What if he is being controlled by something like Ma and Pa controlled you last Summer."

Danny was left out so he inserted himself in by asking, "Who's Ma and Pa?"

Dipper explained what happened last year, with Ma and Pa controlling Mabel and getting rid of the Teenagers one by one, until Dipper did the Lamy Lam dance to please them into letting the group go.

Danny responded with a shocked, "There are ghosts here too?" The twins went silent. "Can I see them, where are they?"

Dipper and Mabel shared a glance with each other trying to think of what to say.

"Lets just enjoy the rest of the day..." Dipper said walking off with his sister.

The rest of the day they worked but Danny couldn't take his mind off the ghosts.

'Even if they say no, i'm going tonight.' He thought, But Dipper knew what he was planning...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, long time no see eh? Sorry about that... I have literally no excuse.  
Anyway, I was re-reading this story and found out chapter 15 was posted instead of chapter 14 so here I am now, remaking it...**

 **Soo yeah... I am starting my full on exams tomorrow and... I'm gonna let you get on with the story...**

 **I don't own DP or GF. Enjoy!**

* * *

Just as Danny said, as soon as night hit Gravity Falls and everyone went to their beds for their nice, sweet dreams, Danny snuck out to meet these two ghosts. Ma and Pa, as Dipper described them, have a lot of power and _may_ have a portal to get him home. After Ford is sorted out anyway.

He flew over the forest looking for the 'Dusk to Dawn' like Dippers story and after looking for a little while, he found the run-down store surrounded by a giant metal fence.

"This is it..." Danny said to himself. "Time for question time," Danny flew lower and noticed a small humanoid figure run into the store. Danny flew after it and entered the doors to find the lights on and everything up and running as if it was never shut down. He floated off the floor sightly and went forward only to...

"Hey!" Dipper yelled. Startled, Danny lit an ecto-blast and shot it towards Dipper thankful for it to have only skimmed his hat after realising who it was.

"Dipper!? what the hell are you doing here?" He asked probably already knowing the answer.

"What do you mean what am _I_ doing here? I told you not to come and I knew you would anyway so here I am to assist you." Danny shook his head as two figures appeared over them.

"They're ghosts Dipper, of course, I'm gonna come; I might find a way home." Obviously, neither have noticed the ghost- A blue mist came up from Danny's mouth. And now they have.

 **"What are you two arguing about?"** Pa questioned the two only making Dipper jump and Danny turn towards the ghostly couple.

"Oh, hi Ma, hi Pa..." Dipper waved sheepishly.

 **"Dipper my boy, I thought we told you not to come back here-"** Pa started but Ma cut in.

 **"But we will let you slide considering you have got a Halfa with you."** Dipper smiled and rubbed his arm.

"Ma, Pa, was it? I heard about you from Dipper here and I was just curious..." Danny rambled. Ma smiled in a motherly way while Pa began to laugh.

 **"Not only us my boy, we were wondering ourselves too."** Pa began with Ma following in a pattern.

 **"After some gnomes came running into our store, we immediately wondered what was going on, that was until one of them told us about you Danny and we, being from the Zone, already knew who you were from our old friends like Clockwork."**

 **"We knew what you were and some of the battles you have faced. That was until we lost contact with the zone and got fully trapped here over a year** **ago**."

 **"Not too long after someone released the demon, a cousin to us ghosts. We could visit when you came here Dipper Pines with your-"** Ma spat out the next words like poison, **"Teenage friends."** She finished.

Danny looked at Dip with his head to the ground looking ashamed of himself.

"I'm really sorry about last time. I can't believe I did the things I did. I'm sorry." Dipper apologised. Danny looked at Dipper, pleased that he is saying sorry for what he did before. Like a big brother being proud of a little brother. 'Do I really think of Dipper as a brother?' Danny thought.

 **"Its okay my boy, thank you for that."** Dipper smiled.

"You know Clockwork?" Danny asked. "Does that mean these dimensions are connected and CW run the time here too?"

Ma smiled and sympathised with the young ghost hybrid in front of her, **"Not quite anymore. You see we lost contact after Gravity Falls was a new home of that satanic triangle who closed all portals to the Zone and formed a barrier to stop them forming both naturally and by force. We can't get there-"**

 **"Clockwork can't get here."** Pa finished. Danny put up a mental note about the barrier formed by Bill. **"Anyway, what was it you came here for?"** Pa asked.

Danny looked away from Dipper and realised he floated to the ground during all that and lifted himself back up into hovering by the two ghosts. "Well, actually, I was wondering if you could get me back into the Zone but..." Danny mumbled off.

 **"Sorry about that Danny Phantom but I know if anyone can fix this it's you."** Pa finished.

"Okay, it's fine I'll try my best." Danny went up to the ghosts and shook their hands whispering in their ears, "By the way, Mabel let slip about this dance Dipper had to do and was sworn to secrecy, do you think you could tell me about it later?" Danny asked.

 **"Haha, it was great, next time you come we would love to tell you. I hope you will also tell us about everyone in the zome and maybe some of your adventures like the Parah Dark incident."** Pa finished and with a smile and agreement Danny flew down and walked out the door, waving to the two ghosts with Dipper.

They went flying over the forest (Danny having to carry a bike as well as Dip, considering Dipper rode it there) towards the shack to finally get some much-needed sleep ready for the days ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a place Dipper and Mabel have only been once or twice, two futuristic armoured men walked across a large hall to something or someone giant sitting in a chair.

"Time Baby, we have found the time offender." One of the men said.

"It looks like a 15-year-old human male with black hair and blue eyes but we don't know how he did it. He can't be human." The other continued. The chair turned around showing indeed a giant _alive_ time baby.

"Bring him in. Send out Blendin Blandin."


	15. Chapter 15

**Howdy, everybody. :D So since last night when I did 2 chapters in one night, I have been thinking...**  
 **I could do another 2 today, and another 2 if I can tomorrow and I will be back on track. But anyway, thank you for reading. This Chapter doesn't really have any new storyline to what they need so if you want to skip this you can but anyway...**

 **Onto Chapter 15...**

* * *

"So there are, Gnomes, Lilliputians, Zombies, Shapeshifter, Hide behind, Abominable Bro-man, Beard Cubs, Bigfoot, clones, Ghosts, Cycloptopus, Demons, Dinosaurs, eye-bats, Unicorns, Fairys..." Dipper explained to Danny, "And other sorts of monsters like *Shudder* Bill."

Danny and Dipper sat on the roof with a pit cola watching Mabel and Soos dance with Waddles.  
Something from inside the forest falls over, which makes Danny go and figure out what it was and put it up if need be.

Danny get's caught in a net.

"Hey!" Danny screamed at whatever did this. Dipper, Mabel, and Soos ran to his aid.

Two high-tech men walked out of the bushes with Blendin Blandin, the time traveler from last year.

Ever since he got his new job, he has been going around Gravity Falls in different years making sure everything is fine.

He walked up to Danny in the net.

"Ha, Ha, got you, you um... Um... You!"

Dipper asked the 3 men, "What is going on. Blendin, what are you doing to Danny."

Dipper stepped towards the men harshly.

"Let him go!" Dipper ordered. The two men just looked at him while Blendin explained.

*Sigh* "Listen, kid, you friend here has broken many laws of time. And has been ordered to be taken to time jail for the rest of his short life."

Dipper, Soos, and Mabel shared a worried glance as Mabel tried to explain.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Danny here has time-traveled sort of but he hasn't done anything wrong." She pleaded.

The two men spoke up one after the other starting with the dark haired to the white haired.

"We don't have time for this,"

"Children, your friend doesn't belong here, and it is our job to get him to stop time traveling."

"He has caused many anomalies and therefore has committed a time crime. The time court has ordered us to take him there imminently."

Danny interrupted, "Oh so your time people."

Blendin looked at him confused, "That guy is far behind," Pointing at Danny.

The men grabbed Danny and were about to take him, but he went intangible to get out of the rope. The men stood shocked and scared for at the moment he used his powers their paranormal detector systems went crazy.

"Get 'the rope'." The Dark haired one ordered as Danny was quickly scooped up and trapped in the new glowing rope.

"I can't get out!" Danny began as he couldn't use his powers.

Mabel and Dipper beside them looked at him worryingly.

"Stop!" Mabel sobbed holding onto the net. Blendin knew that they helped him get back into the job, and couldn't, not feel guilty for this.

"Urgh, fine you can come and help him defend his case." Dipper, Mabel, and Soos smiled at each other as Blendin continued.

"But if he doesn't win then you will be put in the cell with him." Blendin continued.

Mabel and Dipper confidently agreed, they have been through Globnar so this shouldn' be hard, right?

Danny chained up walked in front of the two men followed by Dipper, Mabel, and Soos at the back. Time Baby appeared out of the ground.

"You ... (Danny was it? yes? ok.) Danny has broken the law of the time, for which the sentence is death!" He shouted with his deep voice.

Dipper thought for a moment before jumping in front of Danny to talk to the time Baby.

"Wait!... Didn't you die from Bill?" The Time baby, as well as the whole court, laughed hysterically.

"What?... What did I say?" Dip whispered to himself.

"Child you saw me get teleported out of time, we did not die."

"But we saw-" Dipper was interrupted.

"Enough!... time for the trial." Danny was pushed forward.

"Danny you have gone back in time, somehow..." Danny shrugged unknowingly of what to say.

"You have two options..."

Danny, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos listened hard as the room lit up and the center unveiled pictures of what he was saying.

"You can either go to Time prison now and stay for 1,000 years." Some of the audience nodded.

"You can go to a trial and if you beat out most skilled fighters then you may go back to Gravity Falls, if not and you survive you will go to prison for 1,000 years.." More of the audience nodded.

"Or... You can try to refuse and you will be sentenced to death!"

The audience cheered waiting for him to decide his fate.

"Bring on your most skilled fighters," Danny said worryingly.

"Let it commence!" Time baby finished.  
A giant cookie appeared with a robot holding it by time Baby.

"You have the time it takes for Time Baby to eat this Cookie." He started chewing as the bell rung and Dip, Mabel, Soos, and Danny (who has just turned to Phantom) standing in the middle of the arena as people crowded around them.

"Dipper, Mabel, watch out!" Danny screamed as he shooted ice at the people about to hit them from behind making them a block of ice.  
Soos and Mabel teamed up attacking some of the people which didn't do much but knock them back.

Dipper read his journal intently as Danny shot ecto beams at anyone getting too close to them.

"Anytime now Dipper!" Danny screamed shooting faster.

"Come on bro-bro, you have to have something!"  
Danny formed an ice sword and Axe which he gave to Soos and Mabel.

"Cool Dawg, thanks," Soos exclaimed as he attacked someone with it. Thank heavens the people got teleported to say they lost before some real injuries could be done. (If they could hit them, they were like ninjas.)

"Ahh haha, found something!" Dipper smiled raising his hand and chanting. "... copy ..." ( **Hint- if you want to read it, look at it backwards.** )

A gush of wind came and blew all the people backward.

"Yes! it worked." Dipper cheered.  
A mysterious man came from behind.

"Ha, Ha, a foolish child for I am still here and you cannot delete-" Danny hit him in the back with an ecto blast.

Time baby swallowed the remainder of the cookie.

"It is finished." People cheered all around as Time baby continued.

"Well done, you have access back home, we will not bother you again."

"Uh... Time baby?" Danny asked before going.

"Yes, what is it you wish to speak?"

"I don't suppose you can help me get home when I am ready? back to Amity Park?"

"No, I am afraid that I am not the keeper of doors, you must find a way without me."

*Sigh* "Thank you anyway."

Danny finally stepped through to find the others already here, Mabel and Soos still holding their ice weapons.  
Danny let them melt and They all went back to wondering why is Ford acting so strange.'

Soon they would understand everything...


	16. Chapter 16

**G'day everybody! Hope y'all are fine today :) Chapter 17 after this, (*Hopefully*)**  
 **Making our way with 22 Fav's and 18 Follo's :D Thank you so much!**

 **Onto Chapter 16...**

* * *

"Today is the day! " Mabel sang out waking Danny again.

"Yesterday was no help," Dipper muttered until he heard his sister full of glee. "Today's the day?" He asked as Mabel danced around the room in a bright pink dress, 'It looked familiar' Danny thought, getting up off the floor bed.

"Yeah, it is!" She screamed basically in Dipper's face.

"Today's what?" Danny asked as Mabel picked up a poster from her bed and gave it to Danny.

"It's Pacifica's continued party." Mabel dropped her smile into a joking face. "After some ghost with white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black jumpsuit saved the expensive artifact and made her fall for him."

"What?!" Danny asked shocked and worried at the same time. Dipper began laughing on his bed tux in hand.  
Mabel smiled again running off.  
"But this party is going to be great!" She ran off into the same place she got dressed for the last party.

Dipper was about to go to before a knock at the door followed by a lazy Great Unkle yelling, "Somebody get it!"

Dipper put the tux down as he went to the door. Danny followed him with a glass of water that he picked up from the side.  
They opened the door.

"Pacifica? what are you doing here? aren't you supposed to be at the party making sure no one without an invite gets's in?"

She went into her bag and pulled out another 4 invites.

"Look at that, I forgot to give your sister the invites." Dipper counted the invites,

"Oh, I don't know where Soos is so I don't know if I can give him this." Pacifica rubbed her arm.

"Actually... I was wondering if you could invite that ghost of yours."  
Danny, who was taking a sip of the drink heard that and almost spat it out everywhere.

"W-What?" Danny asked, "I don't think he will be able to." He lied, not wanting to put her, or anyone at the party in trouble.

"Well..." Dipper began only to be interrupted by Pacifica. "Please Dipper, Me and my family really want to thank him. I will do anything, please." She pleaded.

Dipper asked, "One second, please." before shutting the door and looking at Danny beggingly.

"What no i... I can't let people know I'm here. And what if she finds out, that may put her in danger, it's enough that 6 people already know I don't belong here." Danny ranted, Dipper still begging, (it is obvious he likes her.)

"Please Danny," Dipper begged more. "One-time thing."

Danny sighed before agreeing, hoping he won't regret this.

"Dipper reopened the door to Pacifica standing suspenseful and hopeful at the same time. Dipper happily smiled and said, "He will be there."

"But I won't be," Danny said to Pacifica taking an invite out of Dipper's hands and giving it back to her.

"And why is that?" she asked. Danny thought of an excuse quickly...

"I have to go to my cousin's today." Pacifica passed it off. "Your gonna miss out then, aren't ya?" She turned to Dipper.

Pacifica hugged Dipper and waved goodbye as Dipper's face went bright red. He shut the door and said to Danny,

"actually it is a good thing that Danny Fenton isn't going." Danny stood and started to wonder why as Dipper explained. "You have already dressed in that Tux and Pacifica's party say you can't wear the same twice.

He walked away with his new Tux as Danny waited for them to finish.

Once they both came down, first Mabel who Danny was explaining what Dipper got him into, then Dipper himself they got to the car and began driving as Dipper handed each of them an invite.

Danny got out early as Dipper and Mabel got out of the parked car and entered the limo taking them in.

Danny waited 10 minuted thinking about the questions she might ask him then he transformed and invisibly went inside.

Pacifica was with Dipper again by the stairs, Mabel was with her friend Candy watching Grenda with some fancy rich guy.

He flew to Pacifica and Dipper and when he was behind them he pulled them behind the curtain and changed visibly.

"You came!" P' smiled.

"Told ya," Dipper gave a smile to Danny. Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I did, Dipper called me up... Sorta, and told me you wanted to see me after what happened last time we met."

Pacifica grabbed his cold hand and pulled him out of the curtain. Danny quickly turned invisable again staying tangible so P' knew he was there.

They entered a room with Pacifica's parents looking at the box with the crown.

"Mother, Farther he came!" P' stopped at the start of a carpet and waited. Danny became visible once again and hovered above the ground, just in case something happened which causes him to fly away.

"Ah," Pacifica's parents turned around. "So this is the ghost who saved the crown, "He paused walking at a slow pace before stopping and holding out a hand to Danny. "And what is your name?" Danny gave him his hand and shook it friendly, "Phantom," Danny said smiling mainly at P'.

"We thank you dear Phantom," Her mother said, as her dad finished shaking his hand.

P's dad let them out as Pacifica walked along with Danny to another room.

"I really appreciate what you did Phantom." She opened the door for Danny, "You know my family can't seem to have a party without something going wrong..." P' sits at a table and Danny follows her lead.

"Last summer an evil ghost tried turning everyone to wood then burn the house down." Danny smiled before saying, "At least he didn't accomplish it." P' smiled and continued...

"3 Months ago my party got crashed by a bunch of Gnomes, and then there's today..." She said worryingly.

"I won't let that happen ok?" Danny said smiling at P' before she said, "Thank you."

Danny and P' went back into the main room with Dipper waiting. Danny stayed invisible but stayed and chatted with the two as P' asked him questions like, "What's it like being a ghost?" and "What do ghosts need to do?" Danny happily answered all of her questions with as little detail about him being alive as possible, Not including him eating.

The clock struck 10:00 O'clock as the party ended.  
Danny wished them fairwell as he waited for Dipper and Mabel to come out so he could fly them home, it was too late for a couple of 13-year-olds to be wandering the streets.

About 20 minutes after the guests started coming out Dipper, Mabel, Grenda, and Candy came out waving to P' Dipper blushing super red.

Danny didn't realise Candy and Grenda was walking home alone so he transformed and walked them home with Dip and Mab.

The last time tonight Danny flew them home and they all got ready in each separate room. They all went to bed, they couldn't wish Stan Good night, he was asleep, Same for Soos, but they were too scared to go to wish Ford good night.

They snored the night away as down in the lab a Gnome was getting a beered chop. Ford picked up a peice of paper which had a sort of shopping list on it:

Unicorn blood.

Toad spit.

Human tear.

Bat wing.

Gnome beered.

Ghost ectoplasm.

Alien metal.

Red Meteor.

Bill's stone thinger.

"Time for some ectoplasm ghost boy." he laughed as he walked to a shadow, "Then you will get everything you want my queen."

"Excellent." the woman's voice echoed...


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! everyone, welcome to chapter 17, what did you think about chapter 16's ending, and how this story is leading up to...**

 **Hehe, you didn't think I would spoil it, would you? :) P.S sorry this may give you Feels. :l - May!**

 **Onto Chapter 17...**

* * *

About 01:00 Pm Dipper sat with Mabel and Danny in Lazy Susan's diner.

"Ok, what is our plan?" Dipper asked the group, Mabel answered first.

"I say we eat all the pancakes and blame it on the goat." She answered unknowing what they actually were talking about, to be honest not even Danny knew what this was about, all Dipper said was to go here to talk.

"Uh, Dipper," Danny confessed, "Neither of us knows what we are talking about here."  
Dipper chuckles awkwardly.

"Oh... its about..." He made sure no one was listening, "Ford."

"Oh yeah, so the plan..." Danny thought.

"Mabel again told them her plan with the Gnomes kidnaping him but no one was going with that.

"Ok, " Danny began, "I will spy on him for a little while and try to find out what is really up, you plan something for when I come back."  
Dip and Mab nodded as Danny ran away from sight and flew to the shack.

Downstairs he passed the barrier, Ford wasn't there. 'Where is he?' Danny thought. 'Maybe this is good.' He began looking around, everything looked strange, not clean like Ford had it before.  
He looked around more this time looking at paper work.

'this can't be right?' Danny picked up some sheets from Fords tests on him. 'Why are these still here?' Danny put them where he found them, He doesn't want Ford to know he was snooping.

He looked around some more- *Step, step * Danny hid invisibly. Ford came down frowning.

"I have almost everything else, but..." he slammed a bag on the table. "That stupid ghost! *Urgh*" He slammed his fist on the table dropping his form and becoming the Shapeshifter.

Danny had to actually cover his mouth so he didn't gasp. The creature slammed the list onto the ground. Danny got to read it before it spat acid at it which burned it. everything was crossed out except two things, Danny only saw his name before he didn't look at it again.

"That Danny wasn't with the kids so where could he be?!" again it slammed it's - now slime-filled- hand on the table knocking down a picture of Dipper and Mabel.

It noticed the picture and contemplated out loud.

"Hmmm... If I can't get close like this, " It shapeshifted into Dipper. "I guess I will just be one of his close friends." It started giving an evil laugh.

Danny rose and hit it with a ball of ice which shocked it.

"Ahh!" it hit him, "Haha, you really think that would work? so you discovered my secret, good for you, but thank you, you have just made my plan much easier to get your ectoplasm." It launched to Danny spitting acid which hardened as it hit the floor. Danny dodged masterfully.

"Stay still!" It shouted to Danny still spitting acid. Nothing hit him. Danny hit him a few times but nothing was working, he was too powerful.  
Danny attempted to make an escape but the Shapeshifter turned on the shield locking him inside.

"Thank you young Phantom, you have given me two things..." He said,

"Your ectoplasmic molecules, and now a new body to hide as to get the last ingredient I need." It turned into Danny Fenton (Let's call the Shapeshifter dressed as Danny *Sanny*).

Danny stared in horror as he looked exactly like him.

"What?" Danny murmured, hardly making a sound.

Sanny attacked Danny causing him to leak ectoplasm and turning back to Fenton.

"Thank you," Sanny said collecting it in a small science vial and going out of the lab, passing through the barrier like it wasn't even there. 'So that's how he did it.' Danny fell unconscious.

Sanny walked out to find Dipper standing, waiting for him. Dip noticed he was back and ran towards him.

"Danny! what did you find?" Dipper excitedly asked.

"I uh... Nothing. absolutely nothing." Sanny pretended.

"Really? I was sure that he would have hidden it in the lab, whatever he was hiding." Dipper continued, Sanny just wanted him to shut up.

"Listen I want to go out for a little bit, see you later." Sanny was about to leave as Dipper stopped him.

"Where are you going? it's not like you know your way around here, even if you fly."

Sanny couldn't use Danny's powers, only show his physical frame with his own acid ability.

"So, I just want to go," Sanny argued.

"Well, im coming." Dip argued back. "Whats got into you?"

Sanny tried to just get him away but he couldn't, no matter what he did right now the twin would just argue or try to go with him so he didn't get lost or anything. 'Urgh' Sanny thought.

A day passed with Sanny still pretending, trying to get Dipper to leave him alone but nothing was working and Danny was still trapped down in the lab. 'Sooner or later someone's going to go down to try to find Ford, but they will find Danny instead, I have to do this now!'

Sanny snuck out.

"I found it!" He laughed, stepping up to Bills stone figure. "At last I have it."

He stepped out to the figure and broke off the thinger pointing out.

He didn't return. Dipper woke up to Danny's empty bed. He was lost. They looked all over the house, (except the lab) then through the forest, and Town.  
'First Ford acts strange, now Danny is missing. what next?' Dipper thought, returning to his sister who was crying.

"Don't worry we will find you, Danny If it kills us we will find you."

Down in the Lab Danny banged on the shield, The Shapeshifter locked him down and he couldn't even touch the switch to turn it off, 'Thanks, Ford.'  
When will they find him?

"Dipper! Mabel! Stan! Soos! Wendy! Anybody? please." He cried to himself...


	18. Chapter 18

**So I know that things got saddening in the last chapter and I can tell you that it gets happier in these next two chapters. :)**

 **Onto Chapter 18...**

* * *

The Moonlight focused through the gap in the floor as Danny watched the sunset. The Shield must be soundproof, no matter how loud he screamed no one could hear him. Even with his most powerful ability, the ghost wail, he couldn't move the switch or get anyone's attention. The gap was about a small thinger thick and wide so nothing would go through.  
Dipper sat with his sister, Danny has been gone for 2 days now, but Dipper was determined to find him, to get him home, to make his sister happy again.

After a boring hour, the Twins still couldn't sleep although both of them pretended they were.

"Dipper, are you awake?" Mabel asked softly so that if he was asleep she didn't wake him.

"Yeah," Dipper replied turning around to face her sat slightly up on her bed.

"I want to find Danny." She sobbed. "It's my fault he hasn't got home yet."

"Mabel no it's not." Dipper cleared walking over to the lamp and turning it on, then walking to Mabel.

"I promise we will find him soon, he probably found a portal and went home quickly, or just got lost in the woods and stayed in a small shack and fell asleep." Dipper held her shoulder while she was tucked in her sweater. "He will be back, and then me and Danny vs you and Wendy in another snowball fight." Mabel grinned,

"Ok bro-bro." Dipper picked up his journal off the table.

"In the mean time, we can find out what is wrong with Ford." Dipper got up slapping his closed fist into his palm. Mabel got out and followed her brother downstairs and to the vending machine.

Danny felt stronger so he used his ghost wail again and as to his luck Dipper and Mabel just stepped inside and heard it covering their ears, and being pushed back until it stopped. Danny fell to the ground very tired after using it and fell asleep, the twins heard him fall to the ground and slowly inspected what was going on there.

"I don't believe it!" Mabel screamed running to unconscious Danny. "He's here!" Dipper came closer after inspecting if anyone was down here.

"Dipper look at him!" Mabel ordered her brother noticing many injuries and bruises over his tired body. Dipper also noticed a piece of his shirt torn off and wrapped around his chest obviously by him leaking blood.

"Mabel help me get him upstairs." He ordered back at her as they lifted him and set him down on the floor with a pillow.

"Mabel you go and wake everyone," Dipper ordered again, taking control of the situation. Mabel woke Soos for his medical skills, then Stan for... Whatever Stan has that can help.  
They called Wendy to tell her that they found Danny but she couldn't get out of her house.

Soos wrapped up his cuts while Stan made everyone something to eat quickly, Mabel followed him and Dipper stayed with Soos.

"Dude," Soos asked almost finished, "What do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know but im sure we will find out." On that note, Danny woke up in alarm screaming, scaring Soos making him jolt back the same as Dipper.  
He shot some ice closing his eyes.

"Woh there Danny." Stan ran into the room with Mabel behind. "It's ok it's us." Danny stopped firing as he looked up at the faces all around him.

"Stay back!" Danny screamed charging up more ice. "You can't trick me again!" He shouted getting off the ground and backing into a corner, everyone put their hands up as a sign of surrender and 'Don't kill us'.

Danny looked at them and lowered his aim falling to the ground. The adrenalin faded off him showing him everything that hurt.

"There you go kid." Stan smiled at Danny relieved that he didn't shoot.  
Dipper came towards Danny asking the question everyone's been asking in their heads.

"What happened to you, Danny?" Mabel followed as they all sat around.

Danny stuttered in shock and disbelief, "I-It's F-Ford... It's n-not Ford... Shapeshifter..." Danny stopped.

"The Shapeshifter?... but Ford froze it," Mabel asked scared. Danny shook his head he calmed down, "The Shapeshifter d-didn't get trapped by Ford... Ford got trapped by the Shapeshifter."

They all looked at each other scared.

"That means my brother is in that freezer and has been for the past like Week?!" Stan shouted. "That stupid creature!"

Danny looked down.

"We have to save him!" Dipper yelled as they grabbed whatever they could find. Danny was still kinda weak from all that has just happened so he took a weapon too. They got to the bottom of the underground, forest lab and began to make their way to the freezing facilities.

"There!" Soos shouted. There was Ford, frozen in an ice machine.

"Let's grab him and-" Dipper got interrupted by clapping.

"Very well done Phantom." Sanny came out from a doorway.

"Give us Ford back!" Danny yelled. Sanny smiled,

"And why would I do that?" He walked towards Danny at the front of the group as they all readied their weapons.

"Well, this is interesting." Sanny smiled before shooting acid at the group, they all got out the way.

They hit him with everything they had.

"Ahh!" Sanny fell to the ground revealing his true form.

"You can't defeat me! you, Humans, are weak, except the Ghost boy, who would be strong... but not as strong as me, especially now." He spits more acid, again nothing hit.

"You think you can defeat me?!" The Shapeshifter shouted as Stan came around the back and shot him. The Shapeshifter screamed in pain, falling to the ground.

"No!... I can't fail her now!" He screamed, then didn't make a sound.

They all cheered for Stan as he pressed the unfrozen button and let Ford out.

"He needs some deicing but he will be fine," Stan reassured the group as something lurked in the shadows, talking with a girls voice.

"You really killed him?... after all the strength I gave him, and a mission to complete you still managed to end him..." The thing stepped out of the shadows.

It looked like a 13-year-old girl dressed in a red cloak and long brownish red hair, it also had a fringe covering something on her forehead, and a glowing red infinity sign on her right hand.

"I must say, im impressed. However, I am not pleased." She looked up at them all.

"I am the Eyne. A powerful being who shouldn't be messed with." Her infinity symbol began glowing as glowing eyes began showing up all around the group scaring them.

"If you mess with me again, I will not be happy. And you don't want to see me unhappy." She whistled as all the eyes flew at them.  
"Eye bats!"Dipper shouted as they attacked. Eyne disappeared as the Eye Bats chased them out (Stan carrying Ford, ) and stopped when they got inside the shack.

Dipper was the first to speak as they got in.

"What the hell was that?!..."No one answered. "The Eyne?" again no one answered as Ford was put down next to the fire, and Danny used his Ecto beams in his hands to help melt him.

"Eyne?... What does that mean? Plural for Eye?" Dipper asked and answered his own questions.

Dipper continued to ranter opening his journal and looking through it insanely. Ford was now unfrozen but lay asleep on the now wet ground.

"Dipper!" Danny stopped his pacing. "We can figure that out later but first we need to make sure Ford is ok." Dipper frowned as Soos continued, "Yeah dude," he turned to Danny, "You too Dude, I mean you haven't eaten in what, 2 days?"

They all had an early breakfast / really late dinner and started to wonder about what this new threat was and Dipper even more so, 'Is this related to Bill?' he wondered as Ford soon woke up and they explained what had happened the days he had missed.

The Eyne sat in the hidden lab with Bills thinger in hand.

"When I finish the Shapeshifter's mission I will be the most powerful in the land." She added everything on the list and added Bills thinger.

"Wait... There is something missing..." She pulled out a book and turned to a page reading all the ingredients plus one blurred out. She rubbed it and read it aloud, "A hero's breath." She shut the book and looked down of a picture of Bills demise.

"This will do."

The Family have no idea what will be her next step...


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! thank you for coming today. Haha, so I have pretty much sorted out the days and... I am back on track ! :D  
And also almost messed it up again... hehe that's my problem when I start reading, even more, books and stuff...**

 **Onto Chapter 19...**

* * *

"Ahh, that's better." Ford smiled at Dipper who was giving him a hot chocolate. After Ford first woke/unfroze, Dipper had been treating him like a god, making sure he was ok, leading up to the millions of questions he was about to ask everyone when Wendy got there at 10:00 Am.

The clock chimed to say it was 10:00 about -ironically) 10 minutes later and another 3 minutes passed until Wendy came on her bike.

"Sup!" She entered the shack slowly not knowing about Ford yet but happy Danny was found.

"Wendy, good we are all here." Danny proclaimed. Wendy noticed Ford being godly treated and evidently asked the question.

"Uh... shouldn't you be treating Danny more than Ford, I mean he was the one trapped without food for 2 days?" Wendy managed to get Soos' attention as he guided her out the room to explain everything.

"So..." Stan filled the stillness.

"Yeah are you ok Grunkle Ford?" Mabel's voice worriedly and happily asked the man. Ford snickered, put his drink down as he wrapped the blanket around him tighter, and went slightly closer to the fireplace.

"Here," Danny formed an Ecto ball in his hands to emit heat for Ford.

"Thank you, Danny." Ford smiled more holding his hands to Danny's orb emitting heat. 'Strange...' Ford wondered before asking the questioned that popped into his mind.

"How is it that you have an Ice core, yet you can create rays of light and heat?" Even that one got Danny analyzing himself, as well as the rest of the gathering.

"I don't know, I guess," Danny admitted.  
Wendy and Soos arrived back into the room, Wendy's eyes were wide as she sat by Ford.

"What are we going to do about the... About the..." She looked at Soos, "Eyne?" He nodded without smiling. "Man, I missed some stuff didn't I?"

Ford began smiling, "Hahaha, you and me both. And Danny too, with him being stuck in the lab."

Danny smiled as Ford talked to him. "Hey, it's not like there was anything you could do... I built that defence to stop noise made by paranormal beings, such as yourself, as well as stopping them going through it..." He paused now talking to everyone. "However I am still confused how Danny got fooled down there."

Everone directed to Danny in interest. "Alright, alright. So I went down to descry on Ford and found his turn into the Shapeshifter..." Danny revealed that he passed through the barrier as if it wasn't there.

"How is that possible Grunkle Ford?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah bro, didn't you use that unicorn hair thing to make a wall or something?" Stan continued.

"Hmm..." he contemplated for a moment, "The being, 'Eyne' must be of a diversity species as the lab did nothing but rendered Danny useless."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, facing down showing embarrassment.

"Hey man, it's fine everyone had faults and weaknesses," Wendy admitted, this made Danny grin and blush.

"Hey! don't go blushing like that unless you're in the Phantom mode so it's that cute green haha." Wendy ordered jokingly which made Ford confused, while everyone laugh.

Passing it of the sun was shining and it looked like a heat wave was in town so Ford offered a day off.

"Day off?" Both the twins asked in unison.

"Yeah, why don't you kiddo's, Danny, and Wendy go to the pool. It won't be that hot but for you guys, you must have forgotten what one feels like while you were in the city." Dipper, Mabel and Wendy shared excited expressions.

They got ready as Ford went to his lab beginning to find a way to stop this new threat, as Dip, Mabel, Wendy, and Dipper decided to go to the lake instead.

"Whooooooooo!" *Splash!* Mabel cananballed into the water off the rocks splashing Dipper and Wendy on the rocks next to it.

Danny watched on the grass under a tree as they had fun, seeing them made Danny wish he could see Tucker's face instead of Mabel's for a moment. It wasn't that Danny didn't like the Pines and friends, it was just... He missed his old friends, and his family, and the ghost's he would often fight. *Uhh* Danny sighed as Dipper wandered over to him, as Wendy played with Mabel in the water.

"Hey," Dipper grabbed his attention, "Can I sit here?" Danny nodded.

"I know that you will see them soon, and until then, I'm sure you can put up with that..." Dipper pointed to Mabel who stuffed her face with gummy bears as Wendy was cheering her on by repeating the word "Go." every second.

Danny smiled, "Thanks."

Wendy sneaked up behind them and scared them, making Dipper fall forward and Danny get ready to transform and fight.

"Haha, you should see your faces." Wendy expressed as Mabel -Face full of gummy's tried to laugh-.

"Hey!" Wendy continued as Dipper got off the ground and Danny released his pose, "Danny you still haven't shown me what you can do."  
Dipper smiled and carried on.

"Yeah, what has this Ghost got for sale?" he joked. Mabel ran over, swallowing her last gummy bear and began to chant "Danny, Danny..." with Wendy and Dipper.

"Haha alright." Danny accepted his fate as he, first looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then transformed when no one was. Except for Dipper, Wendy, and Mabel that is.

He started off by asking, "What first?" Wendy thought as she said, "How about..." she got it. "Just show us your favourite ability and why."

Danny started to hover and he said, "Actually flying is probably my favourite, but I like all my powers really..." Dipper laughed, with him off course.

"Haha, and why is that?"

"Because flying fills you with freedom. Being about to float away from your troubles, with someone or alone..." He thought about his last summer, then flying with Sam. He blushed. Wendy quickly took a photo for a memory, and to show Ford so he understood what they all laughed about earlier. The flash from the camera startled him to stop blushing.

"Hey!" He joked. Wendy just shrugged.

The next while was spent with Danny showing what he can do, Dipper seemed most interested in his most powerful attack, which he didn't see because it tires Danny out. His Ghostly wail. Mabel liked the ice powers while Wendy didn't tell anyone what she liked, however, it was obvious she liked the sound of flying after Danny described it.

They got interrupted by Wendy's phone going off with a recording of Stan saying "Get back to work!" she checked the new message.

"Uh... Dudes we need to go!"

"Wha-" Wendy showed him the message which cut him off.

"Danny do you think you could get us to the Shack fast?!" Dipper said hurryingly.

Danny flew them all with all his might to the shack. Dipper focused on directing him as Wendy was enjoying the feeling of being able to understand what Danny meant before, this was grand. Mabel was... Mabel.

They reached the Shack in record time, Danny was, on the other hand not so positive as he flopped to the ground when he put them down.  
Mabel helped Danny back up as Dipper and Wendy went to the other side of the shack to find Eyne attacking Stan. The Shack was in shambles on this side.

Dipper stopped his anyone going further to tell Danny and Mabel that it was her.

They over heard her talking to Stan out front.

"So... Stan? was it?" she explained, "You have something I want more than anything... Something small, hey, not having you won't even affect you." Stan frowned as he said, "You're not having anything of mine or my family's, you trapped my brother, lied to everyone, and destroyed my home, why do you think that we would give you anything?!"

She pretended to think, "Hmm... good question, maybe because you already got in my way once, so it's time for me to finish what my now dead minion can't!" she shouted the last bit.

Stan kept refusing so she grabbed him by the neck and put a container to his mouth, collecting a single breath. Stan punched her.

"Ahh!" she shouted with the glass container in hand, with a cork. See... That's all I wanted," she said innocently.  
she left leaving.

Stan fell to the ground and Ford came up with a gun pointed out.

"Freeze Eyne!" Ford shouted. It reminded Danny of when his dad came to a battle too late.

"It's gone, bro." Stan silently questioned with his expression.

Dipper, Wendy, and Mabel carrying Danny came out from behind the bushes.

"Stan!" Dipper ran to him, "Are you ok? did it hurt you?" Dipper worried for him. Stan got up and brushed himself off and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, im fine kiddo... Woh, what happened to you?" he asked referring to tired Danny.

"Nothing I just, tired myself-" He got interrupted my Wendy taking the blame.

"I wanted to see all of Danny's powers, then we got your call and we got a lift from Danny very fast her, and well it drained him."

They tried to get in the house and that wasn't as easy as they made it look. The place was in the wreckage, and so Ford and Stan planned to stay in the new Inn that got built before Dipper, Mabel, and Danny came to Gravity Falls.

"Welp, make yourself at home Kids," Said Stan entering the 4 bedroom apartment. He wasn't going to let what happened with Gideon last year destroy this family's possessions and wealth.

Tomorrow is another day...


	20. Chapter 20

**Dear people, so I'm back writing another chapter... I really messed up this time and joined 2 chapters together for the last one. :( (I knew it was kinda long, hehe.)  
Don't worry, this one will even it out but you may start wondering about Eyne, because of... im an idiot. hehe.**

 **Onto Chapter 20...**

* * *

Danny sat up on the bed in the hotel. He couldn't stop thinking about how he foolishly wasted his energy for party tricks instead of using them to support Stan. 'Stupid, ignorant, stupid.' He continued in his head while slamming it into his palm.

Ford was on the other side of the room as he noticed him doing this. He set down his journal on the table and sat next to him.

"Danny," Ford said stopping him from repetitively hitting himself.

"I should have-" Danny tried to say but got discontinued by Ford.

"Hey, it's not your blame," Danny looked down, not convinced. Ford pulled Danny closer. "Besides, no one knew that individual was going to show up again..." Danny still didn't accept it.

"I just... *Sigh* I don't know why I'm still here... All I have caused is trouble..."He unhappily closed his eyes thinking. "And I can't believe that Clockwork hasn't put time right, I mean he told me I would be in difficulty the next time I mess with time but, I don't recall this is what he meant."

Ford wondered who this 'Clockwork' was, whether he was another ghost or just a human. Then again he could be working with Time Baby due to Danny referring to him dearly with time...

"Listen, Danny." Danny looked up at Ford having a feeling that he was going to say something more about it not being his fault... He was half right...

"You stumbled into this dimension for a reason, and you have made friends, been good, hey you even saved me, but this is all leading up to something greater. Not just another monster, but new allies, friends, family. Right now, until you get home we can help you-" Ford was interrupted by Dipper shouting for him quickly.

"Coming Dipper!" Ford got up turning to Danny before he left. "I heard Mabel went to Fiddleford Mcgucket, maybe she could use your help." He left.

'He's right,' He thought, 'I have saved my town many times, and now this place needs me, I can't dwell on the past if what I need is in the future.' He came down the stairs as Ford was running ahead of him.

'What did Dipper need him for so badly?' Danny thought as he looked around town for Mabel...

...

"Danny!" Mabel's high pitch screech alerted him he found her. Or more she found him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in wonder.

"I just heard that you were with some guy asking for help or something, and there was nothing else for me to do so I thought I would join you." Danny Jumped over the small fence where she stood.

"Well-" she got interrupted by old Fiddleford Gcgucket coming out murmuring something looking down at a machine that was beeping.  
He came to Danny as the beeping got intense and loud, he pointed it at Danny as he shouted...

"Haha, they told me that ghosts couldn't leave the place they called home, liars. Lookie at this!"  
He pointed a witch bottle at Danny as he got sucked inside, it was like a Fenton thermos, but cosier.

Still, Danny didn't want to be trapped in there, and the thought of this man just realizing that he was a ghost made him smarter than a lot of people, in fact, the same thing happened with Jack -his dad- but not even he got the gist.

Danny could hear Mabel's voice outside as the bottle shaking. Danny knew they were going somewhere, but without being able to see he didn't know where. All he knew was that Mabel was with him and most likely trying to get him out. The place stopped shaking.

...

A few moments of hearing slight words from both of Mabel and Fiddleford passed before Danny was let out of the small paranormal prison. However being let out is not as fun as going in, Danny got thrown out slamming into a bookshelf.

"Oof." Danny moaned as he hit it. Fiddleford helped Danny up, however, he was uneasy about taking his hand, understandable for what he just did.

"Hiya their ghostie," Fiddleford said as Mabel laughed.

"Uh, hi," Danny replied, unknowing what he knows.

"So I hear you're some kinda hybrid of a human and ghost?" F' asked Danny as he just looked at Mabel as she shrugged.

"... Uh..." Danny answered.

"It's alright, your secret is safe here." F' made clear as Danny still didn't know what to think of him. F' went looking for some parts as he apologized...

"Sorry Ghostie, ain't used to people like you comin'"

Danny went over to Mabel,

"Did you tell him I'm a halfa?" He asked her, trying to whisper.

"Nope." She replied smiling and not curious about how F' knew.

They stayed for a little while as Fiddleford asked the odd question every now and again. He sighed as he smiled to Mabel...

"It's a done."

She rushed forward picking up the device he had been working on.

"Uh... what is that exactly?" Danny asked still not sure of the old man. Mabel held it out, pretending to point it at things. Once he pointed it at Danny it made a hissing sound.

Fiddleford answered his question.

"It's a detector doohickey. this will tell you what this new creature is when it is shown its molecules. Like how it's showing you now Ghostie."

...

Mabel waved goodbye to Fiddleford and thanked him same as Danny.

"Don't cha be worrying Ghostie, your secret's safe here in my junk."

Danny chuckles handing him his hand, it was the polite thing to do and well... Danny didn't get a proper introduction to him, nor him to Danny.

"Heh, I'm Danny, it's nice to meet you, and thank you for your help."

Fiddleford smiled giving him, his hand. "You too Danny... Ghostie." He teased.

Danny and Mabel got back to Dipper and Ford who found something very interesting...

"You what?!" Mabel squealed.

Ford held up a small piece of red clothing, the same the Eyne had on.

"Look's like we don't have to see her again to find out how to defeat her..." Danny, Dipper, Mabel, and Ford went inside the room smiling.

* * *

Eyne worked in front of the pot with all the ingredients inside. Except one, which she now had. She tipped it in saying,

"A hero's breath..." She waited for something to happen to show that it worked... Nothing.

"What!" she shouted smashing the bottle on the ground.

She read the book again, making sure she didn't forget anything... She didn't.

"What is the meaning of this!" She screamed making the area shake.

"This 'Stanford pines is not the hero? It say's here he is!"

She looked at the picture of the demise of Bill, again.  
She noticed what was wrong.

"Ahh, I see. Mixed up the twins did I?" she laughed, "Well not this time..." She closed the book and readied for when she goes back...


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, Sorry this is late, I wasn't home to do this on my computer, but here we go. :)**

 **Onto Chapter 21...**

* * *

It was a nice sunny afternoon. The type of day friends would go to the park, or to town. Not these people. Ford, Danny, Mabel, Dipper and Fiddleford were busy working away making weapons in Fords old, old lab.

"This Eyne is a threat then?" said F' working everything out.

"Yes, she has caused trouble these past few days, and now we fear that it is building up to something even bigger." Ford clarified.

Danny sat with Dipper testing some guns, and Mabel was playing with her sweater.

"But we don't know what." Danny continued, firing a gun at a side wall. "But we will stop her if our suspicions are correct."

Ford smiled at the young man, knowing that what he was upset about earlier now was replaced with hope.

"So, I guess we need to analyse that clothing to test if it really was Eyne, right?" Dipper asked Ford

, he nodded his head, pulled out the cloth, as Mabel handed him the device.

"It will take a moment. There is not much to test from." F' said from the corner. The machine hummed, the others waited until Dipper finally asked Ford the question he has been holding in his mind.

"Hey, Grunkle Ford..." He began, "I was wondering... Before this, all happened, "He rubbed his neck, "you found something out about Danny when you did that test and well... What made you act strangely?"

Ford sighed knowing he couldn't hide it from them. "Danny," he turned to Danny, "You have something whilst you are transformed." Every looked at him curiously. "A high Ectoplasmic concentration." Dipper looked at him disappointed,

"But Ma and Pa have this, they are ghosts." Ford nodded and continued.

"Yes, they are and do. However, Danny's bloodstream has both the mixture of Human blood and Ectoplasmic molecules."

Danny looked at his vein on his arm.

"Yeah, because I'm half human, but why did that shock you?"

Ford pulled out a sample of a full ghost's blood and another of Danny's blood.

"Ghost's are powerful, and with their ectoplasm, you can create powerful potions and spells. But your blood is much more than that, it contrasts of two molecules fused together, this makes your blood rare and very powerful." Danny looked down, disgusted that Ford kept that, and a little more concerned from when he got it.

"When did you get that?" Danny freed his mind.

"Ford gave the samples to F' who looked at the differences through a microscope.

"That first night, after Dipper came down I got a reading of you coming to me, I got confused as I had never seen readings like that before. When I saw you get badly cut from the shield I collected your DNA to see what you were." He explained as the device finished.

"Why didn't you tell us about his?" Mabel asked sweetly.

Ford didn't answer. He picked up the device and read what it said and changed the subject.

"It is Eyne... And now we can remake the weapons." Ford said awkwardly.

Danny noticed Ford seeming sad and after Ford cheered him up and filled him with hope now it's Danny's turn to do the same for him.

"Hey, Ford maybe we could use the Ectoplasm to make the weapon stronger." Ford looked at the boy and smiled as Dipper and Mabel hugged the man, then joined by Fiddleford.

"Let's do this," Mabel said acting like there was about to be a montage.

After 5 hours of them in the lab making weapons, they were ready. Perfect timing too as Eyne was looking for them.

"Stanford? where are you?" Eyne's voice echoed around the outside of the lab. Everyone but Danny held a gun as Danny was transformed and ready for the butt kicking.

Eyne turned the corner and saw them.

"Oh, there you are." She smiled acting innocent.

"Listen, Ford, I don't want to fight, all I want is for you to breath into this." She held up a vial with a cork.

"What kinda sick game is this?" Dipper asked pointing his gun at her.

"That's very ungentlemanly like Pine tree." She smiled as Dipper shook at the name.

"What's wrong Pine Tree? Bill got your tongue?" she laughed as the Danny, Ford, and F' pointed their guns at her as Mabel comforted her brother.

"Stop it!" Ford shouted at her.

Eyne smiled at him and looked deeply into the weapons.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She asked. "that green inside, ha! could this be young Danny's ectoplasm?" She pointed to the guns.

"You let them use your DNA to make them stronger, you know with your DNA they can destroy you now." She continued rhetorically.

"Then again... that's why I used some too. To make my new thing stronger." Danny looked worried as he had a flashback to before he went unconscious after battling Sanny, the Shapeshifter took some of it from him.

"No," Danny whispered. Ford looked at him worrying his eyed scared as to say, is this true?

"Danny didn't I tell you that the Shapeshifter was helping me? Didn't I tell you that I am making something not even you can stop..." She began to insanely joke... " Didn't I tell you that you will all be under my control?" As she distracted everyone something called up behind Ford and made him breathe into a container.

"My, my. I guess I also forgot to tell you that I got a new helper.  
they turned as Ford was on the floor and a Gnome was running away with a container.

It ran to Eyne and gave it to her.

"Thank you! A present for me?" She smiles as she was about to go but Dipper shot her with the gun, she screamed dropping the last ingredient. More Gnomes began to attack the family.

"Go! go! go!" Danny screamed as the group shot at them.

Danny went after Eyne and picked up the bottle. Eyne began to smile as he did so.

"Haha, Danny, do you know what that is?" Danny not buying anything opened the cork letting the air out then sucking him inside.

"Danny!" Ford shouted for the boy as he got trampled on by about 50 Gnomes. Eyne picked up the bottle.

"Witch bottle, it can trap anything inside, well except me that is." She looked at the bottle as everyone fighting the Gnomes shot at them getting rid of them all. Mainly F' pulling out a witch bottle as well and sucking them inside.

They slowly aproched Eyne.

"Now, now, now" Eyne stopped them, "You don't want me to charm this so you never see your Ghost friend again now do you?" She threw up the bottle, catching it again.

A loud noise came from inside the container. A sound that sounds like a moan, or a wail. The noise cracked the bottle letting Danny fall out in human form.

"What!" Eyne shouted. "How dare you I-" She stopped understanding what had just happened. She smiled.

"Thank you!" She said softly then vanished as the others helped Danny up.

"Danny! Danny! are you ok?" Mabel asked the black-haired boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Danny replied rubbing his head. "Bit tired now." He added.

"How did you break out of the bottle?" Dipper asked as Ford and F' smiled at each other, understanding how because they have seen his blood.

"I um... don't. know." He said slowly, trying not to give himself a head ache.

"let's go back to the Hotel." Ford answered as F' stopped them.

"Hotel? why don't you stay with me these next few days until your place is fixed." Dipper and Mabel smiled as Danny looked at him confused, ' he has a house big enough to fit us all? sure he's smart but he looked like he would live in a dump. no offence to him though' Danny though.

"Thank you Fiddlefore, we would cherish that."

They all headed off to F's after they got their stuff and found Stan in the Hotel.

Danny looked amazed as he stared at the building they were heading to. 'I stand corrected.' The thought as they walked inside.

* * *

Eyne prepared the last ingredient as it turned a strong Red.

"Here we go." she pulled out the stick to show a glowing red ball on the end.

"Time to try this thing out." she smiled pointing it at a wall with a picture of Bill. Her fringe began to float as a 3rd eye opened up blasting a deep laser into the ball as it refracted the light and shot it off at the wall, causing a king sized hole with no picture left.

"Perfect." She said...


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello all, Today I have time-related things to say to do with this story...  
So I missed yesterdays post because I have been busy. Anyway, let's start off by saying that**

 _ **I will be uploading 1 Chapter every other day.**_

 **Onto Chapter 22...**

* * *

To say the least, Danny was out stood at the house mansion they stepped to. Walking along the path Danny thought they were going to walk past it. More like avoid it. What was a strange man, dressed poorly and worked in a dump be doing in a giant pent house, which looked as big -if not bigger- than the Northwest mansion?

Not just Danny, in fact, the twins also looked somewhat confused and astonished as they walked up the sensible stone path, entered through the large wooden gate surrounded by perfectly trimmed hedging, glazed in flowers and in the centre stood proudly the white glossed walls with some flowers around in the friendly garden. The other two men walked along side F' as Ford looked in his book and Stan carried some luggage.

"Well lookie at this, we're here." F' stated smiling at the group, "It took longer then I expected *Chuckle,* maybe because I use the bike to get here." he pointed to a shabby looking bike with 1 tire, that didn't seem to belong.

The twins began asking, starting with Dipper.

"Fiddlefore?" F' turned to him' "When you move out of the Northwest mansion?" Mabel also quickly added, "I knew I was forgetting something when we went to the party." F' smiled quickly, looked at his new house as he remembered. **(** **And because you readers can read peoples minds you can see his flashback :) you're welcome** **.)**

"It started after you left..." F' began, he sat in his new living room watching the TV making something as a news report came on. The lady -Shandra Jimenez- spoke clear as F' turned up the volume stopping making his invention.

"Today the Northwest family have restored all their money (and some say their Humanity) after they had to sell their beloved home, these people made their way gaining money and now want to have a new place rebuilt as soon as possible. This is Shandra Jimenez and this is Gravity Falls news." F' came out of his memory as he explained a few things then went back in with him shaking hands with Mr and Mrs Northwest.

"I gave them back their home and they gave me control of the new one which finished being built a few days after." F' opened the doors after he came out the flash back and waved for the group to go inside. As they all did, Danny at the right back getting shivers from the house from Amity -Vlad's-, then a smile remembering Sam's. Danny spoke up, as they walked down a hall full of doors.

"So what do you do with all these rooms-" He got answered with a Man and lady -about in their early 30's- walking out a room. F' smiled at them as they waved and began to chat to F'.

"Hey Fiddleford, t'anks for letting 's stay," The lady said in a country accent. Her partner who had the same accent -but male- finished her sentence, "Yea' you really helped us out." They smiled as F' answered, "you're welcome."

Danny - who was now next to Dipper and Mabel began talking to them while the so-called 'adults' were talking. Danny starting the conversation.

"Well... this place is nice." Dipper looked at him almost shocked that he was having such a calm attitude to this place.

"What! are you kidding me? this place is amazing." Dipper heaved. Mabel smiled and began to giggle.

F' finished talking to the people as they continued down the endless hall of the mirrored doors.

"So here we are." F' stopped at a door which was painted a deep blue colour.

They stepped inside and all looked around, it was a living room with two more doors on the left wall and an open doorway showing a kitchen.

"This is for us?" Stan looked thankful staring at the room as he dropped the bags and F' nodded.

"Well, I gotta go finish me type thingy." He walked out leaving the others to look around.

Ford went into the kitchen to write more on this Eyne in the journals, Stan was in one of the rooms on the left - a bedroom- packing, and Dipper, Mabel, and Danny set things - also unpacking- on the different beds.

"Wow, i get a bed now." Joked Danny as the others laughed with him.

After a little while of going round the rooms and checking the place out, Danny, Dipper, and Mabel joined Ford in the kitchen, already there was guns and other green weapons on the floor. Ford notice them come in as he greeted them.

"Oh Hi, I have been working on more powerful weapons for defeating Eyne." He lied, Danny felt the lie pass through him and Dipper and Mabel knew their Great Unkle well enough to know he was lying too.

"What are you living for Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked worryingly.

Ford began to lie more, "Lie? im not lying." He tried to get them to believe but no-one bought it. "*Sigh* I guess I really am bad at lying hu." Dipper and Mabel stepped closer giving him a reassuring smile.

"haha, when you first looked at me, you looked at me like a hero... but now im just another human to you." Dipper looked up to him and said.

"Hey I do look up to you, have been for years, after you came out the portal, after you helped me and after you wrote the journals, I looked up to you and just because this time you don't know that this is that doesn't mean it will change." Dipper smiled as Ford shuffles Dipper and Mabel's hair.

"Right I think me and Danny should go and make weapons and you and Mabel should go find any good monsters to help us... Preferably ones that are not working for Eyne." Ford explained as Dipper and Mabel nodded it off and went into the woods to find some helpers.

Ford asked F' to borrow his lab as Danny floated invisible next to him holding the Big heavy bag full of guns and weapons. This was Danny's idea, 1 the guests would get agitated and nervous if they walked down with these and 2 the bag was heavy and Danny was stronger in his ghost form so he carried them down.

Ford walked with F' for a moment as Ford began to speak. Danny was trailing a bit behind, after going passed the people in the hall he didn't want to create a gust of the wind to scare them.

"Our family are very thankful for this Fiddleford." F' smiled as he replied, "It's no biggie, anyway what are you going to do in the lab?"

"Work with Danny, making the weapons we already made stronger and more useful against Eyne." F' looked at Ford blankly as he asked.

"Don't you need weapons and Danny if you want to do that?" Danny caught up and as there was no-one but they left in the hall he slipped visible, sending F' jumping to the sky as he said, "can you go a little slower. This is heavy you know."

Ford laughed for a second as F' adjusted himself to Danny. Brushing off the scared part F' smiled at Danny, "Ghostie don't do that, haha."

They made it through the hall into the lab and began to make weapons stronger with different chemicals, some of which (mainly the chemicals involving Blood Blossoms, (which wasn't extinct in this dimension). made Danny cringe at the smell and get weak. Once he got too close to a bottle and lost his flight from it.

Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel collected monsters from all around, telling them about Eyne who is using them as puppets and will keep doing so if they don't help. In the end, they got half the forest on their side and kept them there until Danny and Ford came out of the bushes and the training had begun.

* * *

On the other side of the forest Eyne was doing the same collecting monsters and making them obey her, she got a lot but not half the amount as the others. The weapon in hand, Eyne went to the town ready for her plan to begin...

* * *

 **In case you missed the top message** , _**I will be uploading 1 Chapter every other day. :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hiya, you'll be having a good day? :) so stuff has been hectic and now that Eyne is collecting monsters (including her eye bats) so you won't be seeing her in this chapter.**

 **Update Disclaimer - I do not own Gravity Falls (Alex Hirsch) Or Danny Phantom (Butch Hartman) However I do own Eyne the villain in this.-**

 **Onto Chapter 23...**

* * *

"Alright, all monsters, humans, ghosts, and Dipper..." Mabel shouted out to all the monsters, Dipper yelled a small "Hey!" but Mabel just continued, "We are all here for two things, One that the waked up thing Eyne doesn't try to take over the town, and Two to make glitter pom poms to route for the fighters when training." Mabel stood on a ransom log and pulled out two already made pom poms out of her backpack. She pointed them to the sky. "So who wants to do this?!" she finished lighting a sparkler and raised it up, dropping one pompom.

This left the team in silence so Dipper stepped things up.

"*Urgh* Listen," Everone looked at Dipper, "No one wants to be used as a puppet, and trust me I've been there. But if we defeat her now then everyone can go back to their peaceful lives in their homes and families. Yeah, I saw the kid Manly Dan, don't you want to make time for them, protect them? Join us and we will be victorious."

They began to cheer as Mabel pulled a string sending a glitter fireball to explode and fall onto everyone.

"Glitter bomb!" Mabel cheered as both Dipper and her stepped of the log as the anomalies talked and cheered. Danny smiled at the two as they came down.

"Nice work guys!" Wendy continued, "Yeah Dudes that was awesome!" Ford stepped to the group handing them guns.

"Right, now we can just load everything up and-" He got cut off by a rattling sound behind a tree. it stepped into the open with a hood on.

"Dipper! *Hiss* I am joining your battle, *hiss* I saw Eyne with my own eyes take some of the Gnomes hostage *Hiss* now I will fight for my friends and fellow Monsters." No one knew who it was until it undid the hood to reveal..."

"The Hidebehind!" Dipper fangirled, "I-I knew you were real, the night I saw the footage it was blurry but I knew it was you!" all the other monsters gathered around to collect weapons from Ford, as they began training.

A group of Manotaurs punched trees making them fall over to make room as they all set up stuff.

Mabel showed a group how to use some guns, Ford kept giving out guns, Danny ran target practice, and Wendy -who just arrived- showed how to fight. It was all going down hill the first hour, but they managed to get there in the end.

Fairys wielding swords on the backs of unicorns was the most interesting thing to see to Danny. He grew up with Ghosts not... These.

"Alright everyone, take 10!" Mabel handed out drinks as Danny sat on a lone rock to get his head around this places monsters. Sure Dip told him about them but it was interesting to see them up close rather than in a book.

A few minutes passed and Danny was watching everyone having fun, he wished he could stay here with these people but he had his Family and Friends, He couldn't just ditch his home. Even if it is annoying sometimes.

Dipper noticed him alone so he took a drink to him.

"Hey." Dipper held out the drink, Danny took it.

"I, uh realised I don't know much about you, with Eyne coming and everything I didn't ask you what it was like in your place." Dipper smiled sitting opposite him with his own drink.

"Haha, it's well... interesting to say the least." Danny smiled thinking back to before the Disateroid,

"My friends are the best, I have the best family, even if my parents are ghost hunters, and life just was calm... Minus the whole evil ghost thing." Dipper realised what Danny had said about his parents and needed to make sure his ears weren't playing up.

"Wait, did you say that your parents are Ghost hunters!" Danny smiled at Dippers intrigued and concerned face,

"Yep, they even caught me a few times, but I got away. They used to shout out to me when I was Phantom 'When I catch you I will rip you apart molecule by molecule'." Dipper was taken back when Danny was laughing.

"So they don't know then?" Dipper said"

"Well there was an accident with this ghost proof asteroid that was going to destroy the earth and all the ghosts made the planet intangible so it would pass right through it, that's when I told them about me, and they are fine with it." Mabel began to shout "Time to get back to action, come on Multi-bear get to pumping." she seemed happy with her role.

Another few hours passed and it was getting really dark so they said farewell and all went home. Except for Ford and Danny who stayed and went to a bunker that lost its way in aeons ago.

Danny flew them inside intangible and Ford found some old weapons and books that could come of use.

"Here." Ford gave Danny a bag which Ford filled with books.

"I haven't been here for a very long time." Ford smiled at an old photograph of him and F' holding a Gnome.

"What happened?" Danny asked Ford. He knew some things happened that the group couldn't explain easily but Ford explained.

"A while ago I constructed bunkers like this one in many different parts of Gravity Falls, allowing me to discover it's weirdness. My big project was to formulate a portal to another realm, but my colleague Fiddleford almost got sucked into it. After I managed to get stuck in the new world with no way back without my brother's help. He did it and saved me and the rust made these places collapse and there was no way to get back inside."

Ford put down the photo into one of the bags.

"Right, we don't have long we better collect anything we can find." Ford changed the subject away from his bad pass, and failers.

Danny had been there before with... Dan. He knew Ford wouldn't feel comfortable saying anything else to someone he met not too long ago, so he passed it off.

The bunker wasn't half bad, sure it was rusty, coated with webs, dark, and cold, but it had the kind of ruins feeling you can only get by going into an old Roman castle.

"Uh, Ford..." Danny said noticing a dusty book. "Is this-?" Ford came to Danny noticing this too. The book had a diagram of what looked like Eyne, Bill, and a couple others in the main colours...

Bill -yellow- Eyne-Red- and others with the colours -faded Orange, Light Blue, Deep Green, Hot Pink, and Purple.

"What the..." Danny cut himself off again. "For what is this?"

Ford picked up and dusted the book and simplified the reading.

" these 7 Gods saved monsters, Humans, and other living beings until war broke out between them and almost destroyed the world. Their power battling each other caused many dimensions to open separating them forever.

"That must be what Fiddleford was trying to tell me about... Come on let's get out of here." Ford suggested storing the book in his jacket as Danny flew them to Fiddlefords mansion. On the way there Ford broke the silence by asking Danny,

"Maybe we should not tell the others yet, this might scare them, and they have already been through so much with Bill. Will you do this Danny?" Danny nodded, trying to focus on his strength to carry Ford and 3 bags of weapons plus flying.

Ford went to F's lab while Danny told the twins about the weapons they found, leaving out the book and the pictures. Danny decided it was time to learn about this Bill character so the twins told him their last summer.

* * *

Eyne is on the skirts of the town, looking through her book at all the pictures of Bill, and all the others.

"How peaceful we used to be, saving you insignificant creatures!" She faced a couple of Gnomes as they ran away.

"Your time to burn is almost here." She attacked the book disintegrating it except one picture that fell out of it. A picture of her and someone else smiling and hugging in a friend way. She left it on the ground and walked away,

"Maybe not all of you." She got swarmed in eye bats and disappeared...


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, welcome to C 24 and quickly before we start, this story has now 5,000 views! Thank you for reading and let's begin. :D**

 **Onto Chapter 24...**

* * *

"Danny!" a voice called out to him.

"Danny! wake up, wake up, wake up!" Mabel bounced up and down on Danny's bed.

"W-What? Mabel?" Danny asked cleaning his eyes to adjust them to the aurora light expanding through the window. Mabel stopped when she heard his voice.

"Danny guess what!" Mabel said eagerly. Danny shrugged and Mabel did a spin before holding out a poster.

"Gee another poster," Danny replied sarcastically. Mabel frowned as Danny took it and read it aloud. "Come one, come all, to the new bowling alley? opening today!" Mabel grabbed the poster off him and squealed.

"Come on, do you wanna go? eh, eh?" she pointed to the poster lifting an eye brow as in saying 'you know you want to'. Danny sighed.

"Yeah actually, this week has been crazy with Eyne, monsters, and crossing dimensions through time and space and whatever. Why not." Mabel screamed, "Group fun day at the bowling alley." This got peoples attention as Dipper, Soos -who was visiting to see Mr pines- Ford, and Stan all came into the room excitedly.

"Sup Hambone, did my ears pick up a magical trip to the new place in town?" Soos.  
"Really Mabel?" Dipper.

"You better believe it!" Mabel smiled followed by Danny getting out of the bed. Mabel showed them the poster.

"Yeah that will do, I need a fun day," Stan said looking at his brother.

"*Sigh* Yeah ok, but we must be prepared and wide eyed, we won't know when Eyne will attack next." Ford agreed, as that the Family got dressed and walked out the house after saying goodbye to Fiddleford.

Once they got to the new place everyone stared in awe at the fresh building before them. Even Danny who has seen places like this before, but in a place like this town it looked like it didn't belong. On a more serious note, it looked expensive.

"Uh, are you sure we have enough for this?" Danny asked doubting they will say yes.

"Actually dude the Pines family kinda saved the town and stuff so they got a lot for cheap," Soos reassured Danny.

"Oh yeah, you two told me about that last night didn't you?" Danny recalled.

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and Mabel let out a big "Yep." Popping the 'p'.

They headed inside as Dipper, Stan, and Ford went to get tickets. Soos and Mabel sat with Danny until Mabel had an idea and ran off to the others.

"Man whats she doing?" Danny asked as Soos shrugged.

"Don't know Dude, maybe she forgot something? I don't know." He admitted. After a good 10 minutes of Soos and Danny telling each other jokes and Danny even telling some of the ones he said to Ghosts back home, Granda and Candy -Mabel's friends- and Wendy entered the building.

"Hey, guys!" Soos greeted them.

"Hello." Candy smiled followed by Grenda, "Sup." and finally Wendy giving Soos a fist-bump then a high-5 and miming an explosion with their hands as they laughed. "Dude yes!"

Wendy and Soos were talking about stuff and making each other laugh as Danny and Mabel's friends talked to Danny.

"So are you staying here for summer, cause I can be your tour guide..." Grenda says playfully to Danny, winking her eye. Candy tries to push her out the way but to no prevail.

"No, no I can be..." Candy flirty smiles.

Danny smiled awkwardly, "Im just going to talk to Soos and Wendy see you soon." He backs of hearing Candy say in Korean.

"How did I not see how cute he is, Grenda has the prince and Mabel gave up last year, he is all mine." Danny didn't turn around to see Grenda arguing.

Another 10 minutes later everyone regrouped with shoes.

"Hey girls!" Mabel said leaping into them.

"Mabel!" Candy accused, "Grenda is trying to cheat on Marius!" Mabel and Grenda gasp.

As that's going on everyone else is putting their shoes on.

Danny finished first, due to going bowling at Sam's a lot, he is used to it then everyone finished after, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda finished last but managed to sort out their 'issues'.

They played a few games, they had to get two grids because there was so many of them.

Danny played with Ford, Soos, Wendy, and Dipper while the rest played their own game. Some of them were really good at this some not so.

Whenever it was Ford's turn he whispered some equations under his breath and got pretty good with most of them, Soos was just trying his best, Dipper also, Wendy made everyone look like losers and the same with Danny.

Dipper let the ball go and it hit all but 1 pin on his last go.

"Aww." Dipper sighed looking at Wendy sadly. Secretly Danny shot the pin, knocking it down.

"What?" Dipper turned around to see the pin fallen down. "Yes!" he smiled at Wendy.

"Yeah Dude, you did it!" Stan noticed and turned to Dip.

"Nice one kid." he said returning to his game.

Ford noticed Danny helped him and lifted his eye brow smiling. Danny ran a hand through his hair smiling too.

"Guys look!" The machines powered down and the room was filled with "aww"s. The man running the building made an announcement.

"Here here. The Bowling Alley is closed due to the power cut. Please get your shoes and go to the nearest exit."

Everyone headed for the shoe rack and got their stuff, and left the building.

Looking around, the whole town was in a blackout.

They headed for the shack after going to the diner, Soos told them it was good to go so they could get anything from the mansion and live here again.

"Yeesh, the Shack can't go one summer without getting destroyed, can it. Good job Soos." Stan praised the worker.

"Guys it going to get dark soon so you should get your stuff. I have to go now though, Dad wants me to do some work urgh." Wendy waved off as Candy and Grenda left two, after winking at Danny.

They got their stuff said a big thank you to F' for letting them stay and started putting things back in the Shack.

* * *

Ford left a box on the counter of F's lab and he found it.  
He opened it to find the picture of him and Ford from a long, long time ago. he smiled placing it on his desk.

"Thank you Stanford, but something tells me you're not prepared for this new monster." He walked out the lab as a bunch of Eye bats took him away.

"Hey, put me-" he vanished with the bats.

Red eyes opened the lab and made a mess looking for something. They left leaving the lab a jumble in the dark and silent...


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, im actually writing this after I finished this chapter for once. Weird. Anyway... As always a big Thank you to all of you, for your support and just reading this in general. :D Oh, and I haven't put anything about what Eyne is doing in this one either just to bubble up to the suspense... Muh ha ha ha.**

 **Onto Chapter 25...**

* * *

"Soos?!"

...

"Soos?!"

...

Mabel and Dipper are inside their room, Mabel knitting a new purple sweater and Dipper doing some light is until Stan barges in startling them into dropping what they were doing.

"Soos!" Stan shouted slamming the door open.

"Grunkle Stan, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Mabel asked teasingly. Stan stood in the doorway rubbing his head.

"What? no..." he said he said half serious and half playful. "I can't find Soos." He stated. Dipper picked his book off the bed and set it down on a shelf.

"Hey, you know Soos, he's probably talking with Melody, or fixing something," Dipper replied. "Hey we can help you look, so can Danny, where is he?" Mabel put her knitting down too and stepped to Stan, a grin on her face and ready for action... Or finding Soos works too.

"Eh, oh, he's out nailing down signs to say we're open again. Yeah if you guys look around the outside I will look in and we should find him."

"So, why do you need him?" Dipper asked as they started heading to the gift shop.

"The porta potty's broken and 'legal requirements' say we need it up and running or we will get a 'tax'. But anyway just find him and tell him would ya."

On that note Dipper and Mabel lest the house and wondered around the front of the house.

"Alright, Mabel you go left around the house, I'll go right," Dipper instructed.

"You got it Dipping sauce." Mabel agreed to give a salute before they went their separate ways, (Literally).

...

"D'ya find him?" Mabel asked as they met at the back.

"Nope, hu? where is he? he usually doesn't go far." Dipper put a had on his chin and thought as Mabel came up with one of her strange, (and uncertain) reasons for why he's gone out.

"Maybe he saw a waffle man and went after him." She seemed pleased with herself. Dipper slapped his face.

Danny flew fast towards the shack.

"Dipper, Mabel!" He called.

"Danny? down here!" Dipper shouted back telling him where they are.  
He swooped down with (another) poster.

"Guys, guys look!" He handed them the paper as Mabel read aloud.

"A couple of citizens such as Toby Determined, Fiddleford Mcgucket, and Lazy Susan have vanished?! If you know their whereabouts get them to come back.

Stay with someone at all times..." She finished reading. "You don't think..." Dipper and Mabel shared a glance of horror as Danny turned back. Mabel and Dipper ran inside and turned on the TV. Danny ran after them. Stan was already on the couch so they all just sat around.

Shandra Jimenez was on the tv in front of the forest. "These beloved cities went missing just last night and more are going missing constantly." There is someone who lost someone due to unknown reasons..." the camera turned to Manly Dan who looked like he was holding in tears. Wendy and a couple others are in the background looking sad. "Tell us Manly Dan who has gone missing..." Manly Dan slowly began forming tears, his lip was trembling and spoke only sorrow. "Gus, my boy Gus if you're out there, come home I'm not mad at cha for the incident." He couldn't hold his tears anymore and the manliest man began to cover his face and weep. The camera turned back to Shandra as Dipper turned it off.

"This is terrible," Dipper said cheerlessly.

"Grunkle Fooorrrrrrrrrdddddddddddd!" Mabel yelled, running out the room, supposedly to the lab.

After a few minutes, Mabel came back with Ford being dragged. He looked... Perplexed.

"Uh... Did I miss something?" He asked slowly noticing Dippers sad face. Dip handed him the poster, as he read his face formed shock only one who lost a friend can make. He put down the poster.

"F-Fiddleford." Mabel held him in a hug. "We need to look for them. Now." Both rage and determination filled his eyes.

Without saying a word the group - including Stan, who was worried for his employee, especially how everyone knew he thought of Soos as his Son.- went into the car and drove into the town.

The atmosphere seemed tense. Quite peculiar for this town or any town for that matter. The quiet drive was nerve-rattling.

They make it to the Corduroy residence and after going to the door they were greeted with a hug from Wendy to Dipper and Mabel. After telling her and her family they are going to go looking for them Wendy imminently agreed to go too.

They made their way over town. Danny even flew invisibly above the car with Dipper to have an aerial view.

After a good hour of going through every nook and cranny in the town, they made their way to the forest which already had some groups search. They got out the car as Danny landed with Dipper on the ground letting him be visible but not him, there were many groups around them.

"Alright, this is an exploration mission for all the people lost." Ford started.

"Maybe they all went and just got lost." Mabel tried to reassure everyone to no resolution.

"I don't think so Mabel..." Danny said scaring them a little. "Don't people who live in Gravity Falls, you know, know their way around this place." Mabel didn't want to believe it but she knew he was right.

"I have a bad feeling its..." Dipper cut himself off, they all sighed. Wendy let a tear run down her face, luckily Stan brought tissues and handed one for her eyes small waterfall.

"Come on guys we can find them." Dipper built up hope. He put his hand out in front of the others. "To recover!" He shouted as the others put their hands on top of his and joined in. "To recover!" they all shouted in unison drawing attention from the other parties.

"Let's go."


	26. Chapter 26

**Im getting used to to the whole write this after the chapter is done. :D I have to warn you, this gets up setting for the characters at the end. I am going to quickly say noone dies! do don't worry about that. but warning it gets a little deep into the characters past and future. You have been warned. :D**

 **Onto Chapter 26...**

* * *

Running around the forest (or flying in Danny's case) looking for people takes a lot out of you. After all the other search parties went home for the day, that only leaves 6 determined friends to find the towns folk. And anyone else crazy enough to be in the Gravity Falls wood after nightfall.

"*huff* any *huff* any luck?" Wendy with Stan asked Ford and Mabel who were also out of breath.

"No, not yet *Huff*" Ford replied. "It's getting really dark. Maybe we should go home for the night." Mabel turned to Ford worried.

"No, we haven't found anything yet. The dark never caused any trouble. Besides, I got a flash light, Wendy has a flash light, you Grunkle Ford have a flashlight in your bag, and Danny had his ghostly magic, beam things plus his aura glows with his eyes." Mabel pointed out to everyone as they notice Danny's glow swoop down with Dipper.

"Man this takes more out of you than fighting Vlad or Skulker," Danny stated.

"But ghosts don't even need air." Stan stared at Danny.

"Maybe, but carrying a kid, flying around, looking for people takes more out of you than you think." Danny defended himself. Stan sighed in defeat, they have been out there for a good 4 hours straight.

"So, anyone finds anything?" Dipper asked. He was the only one not even a little bit breathless. Everyone shook their heads.

"I did find some tiny wooden people," Mabel said holding up a bundle of creatures sat in her hand. All of them looked at Mabel concerned. She noticed. "What?" She asked obviously.

All of a sudden a scream echoed around the wood, and all the little creatures Mabel was holding jumped off and ran away.

"Uh... I think I found something." Stan said.

"Duh," Wendy joked walking in the direction the scream came from. It wasn't far so they got there fast enough to see a girl get surrounded by red smoke.

"Mariah!" Wendy screamed running to her as the girl held out her hand.

"Wend-" She Disappeared along with the smoke.

"Mariah. Mariah!" Wendy shouted. Danny put a hand on her shoulder as Wendy crouched down to where she vanished.

"We will find her. I promise." Danny said optimistically. She got up and looked towards some more red smoke.

"We know how to get to them now," Wendy said seriously. "lets hope nothing is happening to them." she was about to wipe a tear from her eye until it turned to more smoke.

"What, now?" Dipper asked the group. No one else noticed the smoke so she passed it off. For now. Ford picked up a rock and threw it into the smoke.

"It's gone," Mabel stated.

"Danny." Ford began getting his attention. Danny let go of Wendy. "I need you to go to the lab and pick up the black carrier as fast as you can. Don't worry about the defence, ever since the last time I have been working on it letting you pass so its down now." Danny nodded using all his speed to get to the Shack and Back.

While the others made a plan Danny zoomed in and out faster than he has done before. It took him a record breaking 15 minutes to get halfway across town and back. He was focused on getting them back.

"Ready?" Ford finished planning just as Danny flew down, a little tired but more ready for action than anything.

They grabbed the guns,- including Danny just in case,- and headed to the smoke.

"When we go through this, we don't know what will be on the other side so be ready for anything. After a nod from everyone, they went through the portal one by one.

"Ahhhh!" They all screamed as they slid down something, and Landed on the hard ground.

Danny quickly noticed a red beam coming their way and shielded the group until it went away.

"Hu?" Danny thought out loud. They all got up.

"Where are we?" Dipper asked the obvious question.

No one replied as they walked down a hall.

"Guns ready," Stan whispered. They all charged their guns up and led into the new room.

"Charge!" Mabel yelled as they entered. "Hu? what is this?" They looked around, there, right in front of them were the people that went missing.

"Soos!" Stan exclaimed happily.

"Fiddleford!" Ford.

"Mariah! Gus!" Wendy.

Toby! Lazy Susan!" Mabel.

Someone fell down the same hole the others came from.

"Tad Strange?" Dipper asked.

"I just got here," Tad replied until the red light happened again as it hit Tad and his pupils became huge.

He walked to the other people caught and stayed there facing against Mabel, Dipper and everyone.

"Uh, I don't like this," Danny admitted. Wendy went towards Gus and turned him around to find his eyes like Tad's. She stepped back in horror.

"No, no, no, no, no no no no!" Wendy covered her mouth, "Not again."

*step, step. Step, step.*

"Someones coming, hide!" Stan ordered as they all leapt behind the rocks and Danny floated invisibly above the doorway the foot steps were coming from.

"Well, Tad Strange is it?" Eyne asked rhetorically. Tad turned around and bowed to her.

"Yes mightly Eyne, Tad strange is my name and being a servant to you is my aim." This shocked everyone else.

Eyne stopped, a creepy grin created its self on her face.

"Well it looks like we are not alone, are we Phantom?" her eye shot a beam at Danny who fell visibly onto the ground.

"Hi Daniel." he cringed to the name. "What's wrong? Vlad got your tongue?" She teased. Danny got up and charged his ice.

"Tch, tch, tch, not today Daniel." She spits. She shot at him again as Danny turned back. He went for his gun and fired it at her.

She dodged.

"Thant was rude." She hissed.

"Yeah? not as rude as you knocking me down to the floor." He quipped.

"You're the one trespassing on my land. She quipped back.

"Well, I wouldn't be if you hadn't stolen these people."

"I wouldn't have if you gave me what I wanted before." She finished. Danny growled at her. "See Daniel, you can't beat who already won."

"We will see about that!" Dipper yelled as his group backed up Danny holding their guns to Eyne.

"Oh no, whatever will I do?" She asked them sarcastically. "Isn't this cute. Right guys?" She turned to the hostages as they nodded mindlessly.

"What have you done to them!" Ford shouted.

"Oh nothing much, just a little trick my old pall Bill taught me. Hey, you know what I mean Stanford, the whole trusting Bill and letting him teach you something. Hu, I guess you can say were the same." Ford shuddered.

"I will never be like you!"

"That reminds me of a certain Ghost boy, doesn't it you Dan?" Danny got up and ran to Eyne.

"I will never be him, don't call me that!" Danny screamed going for a punch but got dodged by her.

"Don't hurt him!" Mabel cried.

"What is this? Do you like him? im sure he's just another one of your useless summer romances, I mean they all fail don't they." She mocked.

Mabel's eyes began to water but instead of water, red smoke ran into the atmosphere and to Eyne.

"Stop it!" Stan yelled.

"Now now Stanly pines, don't yet as angry as you did with your brother."

"I don't know what you're trying, I and my brother don't get mad!" Stan shouted.

"Well it's bubbling up inside after you almost die because of him, that's why you're not on the Stan o' War isn't it?"

He shot at her mostly missing but one got her and she screamed until the red smoke entered her body.

"I understand now!" everyone turned to Danny. "She feeds off negative emotions to become stronger, just like a ghost I faced. If you don't cry from what she says then we can destroy her."

Eyne giggled "Is that right now?" She shot at the group...

* * *

 **Yep im stopping here. muh ha ha ha. Don't worry I will be uploading tomorrow night.**


	27. Chapter 27

"W-what happened?" Dipper struggles to say. After Eyne blasts the group no one can see anything through the smoke. They all finally looked around as their vision cleared.

"Danny? is that you?" Mabel stepped up to someone.

"Mabel?" Danny replied. Danny held her as the others came to them too.

"What happened? did Eyne win?" Stan asked the group. As everyone looked around there was no sign of Eyne anywhere.

"Look!" Wendy shouted, pointing at the people on the floor sleeping.

"Their eyes are normal, that's a good sight," Stan replied. "What now?" everyone looked around before going to help the others up as they woke.

"I guess we get them out of here, but we need to find out what happened," Danny suggested.

"Dudes!" Soos smiled at them. "I was having the strangest dream, there were these eye things that attacked me and it ended."

"They don't remember anything," Ford stated.

"They must have been hypnotised." Mabel suggested with everyone looking at her with the same 'yeah' expression.

Danny shuddered. "Trust me, being used like that is not fun." Everyone looked at him curiously but passed it off.

Toby woke up next without anyone seeing him get up. He pounced on Danny scaring him.

"Ahh! what the-"

"Look I got the evil spirit! me Toby." Toby sang.

"Toby no get off him." Dipper and Mabel ran to help get him off, but Danny already turned intangible to make him fall off.

" Listen im getting strange vibes from this place dudes, I want to go to the shack," Wendy complained, as they headed for an exit.

"What do you think happened to Eyne?" Mabel asked. Most of the people who were on the floor didn't say anything.

"Maybe she gave up?" Dipper told her.

"Hmm... Why though, she had the upper hand." Everyone went silent.

"Well, at least we found an exit..." Danny ended the awkwardness.

They stepped up and managed to get to the surface. They all looked around. they were by the waterfall.

"Hu." Dipper smiled, knowing where they were and expecting something worse.

"Look at the sky!" Wendy got everyone's attention as they looked at the new blood red sky with swirls of green in it.

"It looks like the ghost zone, but you know different," Danny explained.

The sound of shouting took everyone off guard.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" everyone jumped to the loud, deep voice, they turned around expecting something to be shouting at them. It wasn't.

Soos, Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Ford, and Danny went in the direction of the shout as the others went away.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED!?"

"Well sorry, I just wanted to-"

"TO WHAT?!" it cut in.

Eyne's voice along with the person/ creature shouting filled the forest.

Danny stepped out of the bushes amazed.

"The Eyer," Danny stated softly.

"The what?" Dipper asked stepping to Danny.

"The Eyer, a powerful creature which ... worked with Bill and others, in saving people of the world until a war started." Ford explained.

"Wait so it wasn't Eyne in the book it was..." Eyer watched them.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" It asked in its low voice.

Everyone looked up at the tall man with 4 large eyes, holding Eyne as she looked away.

"Ford built up confidence, "Eyer, please let me clarify..."

"CONTINUE..."

Ford stepped forward in front of everyone.

"I am Ford, and these people are my family, Eyne has caused trouble for us here and we tried to stop her until you came." He said softly but serious.

"I SEE. EYNE YOU BETTER APOLOGISE!" He ordered. Eyne still looked away.

"Why should-"

"APOLOGISE!" he ordered louder this time.

"I-Im sorry alright. I wanted to be stronger than Bill so I came here to use you perfectly-" Eyer loudly hummed "AHEM!" she corrected herself, "Humans so I could defeat our enemies." She finished.

"GOOD NOW, IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN HELP YOU WITH. TO FIX HER MISTAKES?" he looked down at her.

"No, we can handle it," Ford answered.

"VERY WELL. GOODBYE." In a flash of red, they vanished leaving the sky black how they left it with the stars and moon glistening.

"Well that was-" Dipper started as Mabel cut him off.

"Insane! Danny, how did you know him?" She asked curiously. Danny reverted back.

"I read." He crossed his arms smiling.

"Grunkle Ford, you said something about Bill helping people... was it true?" Dipper asked.

They made their way to the Shack as Wendy met up with Gus and went home.

"So... Grunkle Ford..." Dipper greeted him down in his lab.

"Yes, Dipper what is it? im working on getting a portal for Danny."

Dip rubbed his arm and changed his expression to a more hateful face.

"Why didn't you tell me about Bill!" He shouted. No reply, "Tell me! Is what you said true?" His voice cracked at the last word.

*sigh* "Yes Dipper it was." Ford admitted. "You have to understand why I didn't tell you before..."

"Before? before when, how long have you known?!" Dipper asked becoming more aggravated.

"Dipper, listen, I know I should have told you but after the whole thing last year... I couldn't do that to you."

Dipper sighed and calmed down.

"I know, I just..." He began to smile, "Thankyou Grunkle Ford." He left the room.

"No problem kid."

...

Up stairs, Danny and Mabel were finishing making the sweater she started. That's when Dipper walked in and sat on this bed.

"Whats up Dipping sauce?" Mabel asked, Danny almost couldn't hold in his snort from that name. How did he not think of that?

"I don't know I guess im disappointed." He admitted.

"Disappointed? we just beat the bad guy... Girl, and now we can chill. Right?" Danny replied.

"Yeah i guess, it's just, was that really it? her dad? swooped out and took her away and now we're here." Dipper covered his head with the blanket.

"Listen, bro- bro I know how to get your mind off this, we can go to the lake with Wendy and the guys tomorrow. what do you say?" Mabel invited.

"Yeah. Okay."

Tomorrow is a new day...


	28. Chapter 28 New!

The next day everyone was affected by the whole Eyer and Eyne incident. Mabel kept herself hugging Woddles thinking of her failed boyfriends outside. Stan kept away from Ford in the kitchen, thinking of some events he had with him on the Stan O' war. Ford kept hidden in his lab thinking about his time when he trusted Bill. Danny actually wasn't as bothered. It's the past now and everything is fine. He isn't 'him'.

Since Dipper didn't get called out yesterday, he was fine. In fact, he and Danny were talking in the bedroom, trying to get everyone to cheer up. After a short talk, they nodded and went away.

Danny went ghost and made 3 duplicates. One went to Mabel. One went to Stan. One went to Ford and the original went to the attic to get something while Dipper to the living room.

 **With Mabel.**

"Waddles, I didn't fail did I?" She asked her beloved pet as she hugged him with tears of red mist in her eyes. He wiped them away once Danny clone 1 spoke up.

"I don't think you did." He stepped down on the grass while Mabel got up. "Mabel, can you come into the living room please?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I want to be alone for a little while. Is that oka-" Danny flew inside her.

 **With Stan.**

"Can't believe I got so mad. Can't believe he almost killed me. It was a simple job and he-" Stan mumbled making some pancakes for himself. Danny clone 2 flew into the kitchen.

"Hey, Stan. How are you?" Stan looked at him with a frown before sitting at the table.

"If you want me to go down to my brother and talk it out, you're being delusional." He stated.

"Actually can you come into the living room?" Stan shook his head.

"No chance, I've got everything I need in here than-" Danny flew inside of him.

 **With Ford.**

"Why did I trust him?" Ford shouted.

"I know that feeling." Danny clone 3 replied. "I trusted some ghosts and got nothing but lies." They both went silent.

"Can you come to the kitchen?" Danny asked.

"Sure. Whats up? something happened?" Danny smiled.

"Something like that." They made their way up out of the lab.

In the living, room Dipper was making a giant sitting area on the floor. He moved the table and pushed back the TV and in their place was a mountain of pillows.

Stan walked in first followed by Mabel. Dipper noticed them.

"Hey, guys. listen. You're not getting out of it so sit down please." He turned to Mabel and Stan with glowing green eyes and holding their laughter.

"Hahaha!" They both burst. "When you said you will 'sort out the living room,' I didn't think you meant 'make it a 12-year-old girls sleepover room.'"

Dipper turned red. "Danny! why did you possess them?! I told you to convince them." Danny shrugged.

"This is easier." He replied.

At that moment Ford walked in and Dipper assumed he also had a Danny clone in him.

"Danny get out of Ford so we can start this. In fact get out of the other two as well."

Ford looked at Dipper confused but once he saw two Danny's come out of Mabel and Stan, he understood. He looked at Danny he was with and with a shrug from the clone, he disappeared.

All the others disappeared and a huge laugh came from upstairs as Mab and Stan came back to control.

"What-" Dipper cut Stan off as Danny floated down from the ceiling trying to hold in his laughter.

"All right everyone, sit down. Danny now!" Dipper announced.

"I don't think so-" Stan also announced as he span and smacked his head on a glowing green shield. "Ouch!" He yelled. He looked at a sheepish Danny who looked anywhere but Stan. Everyone, not wanting the same fate, sat down.

"What are we doing here?" Ford asked. Dipper answered.

"Because everyone except me got affected by Eyne and we are here to talk about it." Danny smiled and nodded to Dipper.

Everyone else shared looks and after a moment they gave in.

"Alright I'll start with mine but you already know this, except you Danny." Danny shrugged.

"It began when I and Fiddleford were working together, we only shortly began the portal out into a different dimension and the wait was excruciating...

"Fiddleford can you pass me the wrench? I think if we reverse the hyronuclear power against the force pull of the station at south It might work more productively." Fiddleford smiled.

"Well if the power isn't enough then the station may blow up so I suggest making it north." He replied. "We don't want to blow up the town so just keep it safe." F looked at his watch and frowned. "Sorry, but I got to sort out this problem at the Diner and can't be late. See you later Stanford." He waved goodbye. As soon as F left Ford looked at the portal and sighed. With a determined look, he did what he thought was right.

... I didn't know what I was doing but it felt right. Like some strange force was pulling for me to do it this way. I set it south and the portal opened for a moment, however, at that moment something came through...

Ford raised a hand in defence as the portal came to life. He had stars in his eyes looking at the untouched world, however, something else flew through and the whole thing became unstable. Ford shut it down but a small gap began sucking things in like a small black hole. Gravity became nonexistent and everything began to float out of control. Suddenly everything went back to normal and the gap that was out of control was floating and doing nothing. A shadow snuck up behind Ford who turned to face it...

...that's when I first laid eyes on the Dream Demon. His yellow triangular frame and one round blue eye-"

"Blue?!" Mabel and Dipper shouted. Ford sighed and continued.

"Yes, blue. He was different then. A good different...

..."Who are you! what are you?!" Ford demanded.

"Woh, woh, woh. Easy there, sir. My names Bill Cipher and I'm a dream demon. The question is how did you get a portal to my home human?" He asked. Bill didn't have anything on his head and nothing in his hand...

... Thats when he told me about himself. How he and a few others save humans from around the world and creatures from other dimensions. Hero's, they were good but I never met any of them. Bill would help me with the portal and other things but wouldn't let Fiddleford see him. Something about him reacting badly to me disobeying him the first time I met Bill. However, something changed and he changed. One day he came to the house and looked heartbroken...

... "Hey, Bill. Are you okay?" Ford asked. Bill touched down. His eye was wet and had silver tears sliding down it.

"No." Was Bill's answer. Ford comforted him and gave him some room to talk and Bill told the story.

"The others. They got hit by something in the Zonial dimension and they decided they shouldn't help others and should settle down. They say things about many creatures and humans. Bad things. I tried to reason with them. Me and Eyer but. They." He wept into Ford's shoulder...

... Bill later changed for worse...

...Bill came flying in with a top hat and cane. More enthusiastic and with a slight echo to his voice.

"Hello, Ford! Did you miss me?"...

Next week.

... Bill came flying in acting crazy and his usual blue eye had shrunk.

"Hey, Sixe-Ford. Hows it hanging? I got you a present. One hundred screams of pain from oblivion."

Next week.

... Bill came flying in. His voice had a psychopath tone and his blue eye, now a slit. His eye also wasn't round, more of an oval.

"Sixer! I'm here. What we working on today. Actually, scratch that-" He conjured a wild lion who went to attack Ford but Bill made him disappear as it swiped, "-How about we go out buddy. Just the two of us." Ford looked at his friend worried...

...That's when he started calling me Sixer and ever since then, he acted less of Bill and more of Cipher. After many deaths, I finally went up to him and stopped the madness...

"Cipher!" Ford yelled through a ruined town. Bill appeared in a cloud of smoke. He was a maniac.

"Sixer! long time no see! Look, guys, it's my ol' pal!" More demons came and smiled with drinks in their hands. Bill conjured a glass in Fords' hand and poured something into it.

"Now the party really has begun. Pull up a chair. Guest of honour here! Let's drink some unicorn blood and party!" He shouted. Ford dropped his glass and everything went silent with all monsters looking at him.

"Uhh... Buddy. Sixer. My main man. Did you drop your drink? hu. Here let's get you a new-" Ford interrupted.

"No!" All monsters began murmuring and Bill looked at his 'friend'

"What? Sixer. Whats wrong with you toda-" Again he interrupted.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you! You said you would never hurt a human. You'd be good and help forever. Look at you, Bill. You're-" He gulped, "- you're a monster." All the monsters gasped as Bill turned red...

... He didn't like that at all. He threatened me and began to turn me to stone but I pulled out something we made a long, long time ago...

"This is for my family to come and my friends," Ford said to Bill as he opened a journal with a 1 on it and began to read an incantation...

...After that, I didn't see Bill for a long time. Soon everything went back to normal except the odd portals that brought many creatures here including Unicorns, Ghosts, gnomes and other creatures I documented in the journals. Each one telling the reader not to trust of help Bill.

They all looked at Ford astounded by the story they never heard.

"So thats how you met Bill," Dipper said aloud.

"Not just that but you were besties with the guy," Mabel announced.

"I know Bill but I don't understand many things..." Danny mumbled.

"Alright, I guess it's my turn..." They all turned to Mabel.


	29. Chapter 29 -soon-

**This will be posted soon -This week-.**

 **04/06/2018**

 **-GJH**


	30. Chapter 30

Danny, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy were enjoying another day with the guys. They joined together to find a new mystery in the town, and so far only the two boys Nate, and Lee knew where they were headed.

"Come on dude, not even one clue-?" Wendy said, basically begging.

"Nope," Robbie interrupted. "We tried to get them to talk on the way here."

"They're like, a rock. They can't break." Tambry added smiling at Robbie. Wendy slumped back silent.

"Besides we're almost there," Lee admitted, grinning harder every inch closer. They sat looking out the window, Nate drove instead of Thompson for once, with Lee next to him. The car came to a halt in the middle of the woods. "We're here," He said eagerly as he punched Nates arm.

"Yep, common let's go," Nate suggested as they got out the car with the others behind, and Danny last.

"Dude, I respect you want to surprise us again but can you tell us yet?" Wendy moaned.

"Yeah, I want to know where we are going." Continued Mabel. Nate and Lee smiled at each other.

"We..." Lee answered building up suspense. "Are..." He started walking toward a blackberry bush. The others followed. "At..." He put a hand on the bush, and through it, Everyone watched confused except Danny and Nate. 'Why the hell isn't this guy confused? does he know about it? how you can only see it from above... can't you?' Nate wondered. "The..." They were getting bored now so someone had to do something fast, or they will be listening to this until they die.

"Urgh come on!" Wendy shouted with a playful smile.

"Ok, ok fine." Lee opened the bush showing an old water park thing. Everyone (again except Lee, Nate, and Danny) stood in awe.

"Wow." Dipper gasped.

"This is so cool!" Mabel exclaimed. They stepped through the bushes.

"An old water park push," Robbie shrugged crossing his arms. "I don't see whats good about it.

"Wow this is awesome, I got to send this to like, everyone," Tambry said taking a picture. Robbie didn't seem amused but respected his girlfriends joy.

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked bluntly. Everyone glared at him as if the answer was as clear as clean glass. "What?"

"Now, we have fun! Woohoo!" Wendy jumped in the still clean water, followed by Thompson getting pushed in by Lee, then Lee, Mabel and Dipper.

"Hey, Danny can I talk to you quickly?" Nate asked Danny. Danny nodded as Nate led him to a bench.

"Whats up?" Danny asked sitting on the bench after Nate.

"I just uh... wanted to know-" He shrugged. "How did you know about this place?" Danny stayed calm until he added, "I mean, your a cool dude, but you haven't been here long and it took me 5 years to find this place. You can't find this place without flying, heck even me and Lee needed to use my dad's old plane to find it."

The truth was when Danny and Dipper were looking for the lost people yesterday, they split up for a moment as Danny went flying look, then he saw this place and after a quick look around and meeting with some blood blossoms, he went back to Dipper.

"I um..." 'think, think Danny! what can you come up with?"Danny thought, as Nate looked at him getting curious and suspicious, 'tell him something or you will spill your secret!' "I was flying too, in a... Hot air balloon." popped into his mind

"Hot air balloon eh?" He looked deeply at Danny narrowing his eyes, "Ok!" he said abruptly opening them again, "Why didn't you just say so." Danny's turn to shrug as a shout came back from the water.

"Hey Nate, wanna see if Thompson can swim to the other side in 20 seconds?" Lee asked as the others huddled around swimming Thompson.

"Heck I do!" he ran away from Danny. 'Man I almost forgot I have to keep an eye out for those Blood blossoms.'

Time went by fast as Thompson failed again and again, at their silly challenges. Danny kept away from the Blood flower, veg things by the water and on a bush to keep safe.

"Hey, Danny!" Wendy shouted to him.

"Yeah?" Danny replied.

"Come on! We're going to make Thompson eat stuff then swim to sort out the bet about if you get cramps when swimming!" Danny couldn't resist seeing, and Thompson seemed to not mind so he joined them.

Thompson ate a sandwich from his backpack and went inside.

"Alright, here I go." He said going deeper and deeper inside the water. If worse comes to worse Danny can save him invisible so he didn't mind and just watched curiously. "Ok im in..." He started swimming around as everyone chanted "Thompson, Thompson..." And so on.

After a few minutes it happened, Thompson got a cramp and struggled to get to the other side, but he did. The side with the Blood Blossoms.

After him cramp and everyone shared out money, he came running back slipping and Falling into the water again, but before he did fall his reflexes jumped in and grabbed onto one of the flowers knocking a few off the bush, and holding on to him.

He jumped out the water at the others with the Blossom in hand, no one notice Danny step away.

"Dude, what is that?" Robbie asked Thompson.

"I uh, don't know." He handed it to Lee. Wendy looked at it and rubbed her chin until it clicked.

"Oh I know it's one of those vegetable flowers, Dad used to give them to us. Apparently, they are rare to find." Danny walked further back.

"Cool! vegetable you say? Thompson!" Nate said turning to him, "eat it!" They began to chant "Eat it, eat it..."

He ate it.

"Hmm, actually it's not bad," Thompson admitted, Lee grabbed one and took a bite.

"He's right it's not bad." Everyone except Dipper, Wendy, and Tambry had one.

"Danny, you gonna try?" Robbie handled one closer to him. He backed away after coughing a few times.

"No, no, *cough, cough* I'm good." He said weakly.

"Whats wrong with you?" Robbie asked.

"Nothing, I just don't like them, besides Dipper, Wendy, and Tambry didn't have one." He tried to get himself out of it.

"Yeah but they're girls," Robbie replied handing it closer. Dipper shouted "Hey!" Danny stepped away again.

"I don't want one!" he shouted, Robbie stepped back as the others just gasped.

"Man you didn't have to yell, geez." Danny walked away, Wendy and Dipper followed.

'Urgh, that was rude Danny! and very suspicious.' he thought, pacing.

"Dude, are you ok?" Danny faced Wendy. Wendy took a step back. "Dude your eyed are glowing." She said scared. Suddenly his face turned from rage to worried as his eyes turned back to blue.

"Wo, I didn't know Ghost eyes glow if you get mad," Dipper stated.

"Yeah, im sorry about that i-"

"Ghost stuff?" Wendy interrupted.

"Yep, those flowers are like a ghost repellent and they were used in the 70's to torcher, or eliminate ghosts." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Should we go to the group now? that's if you're calm now." Dipper asked. Danny nodded.

"We're going home now anyway, it's getting dark, and some parents don't want us staying out late because of the past ''activities'', and so yeah..."

They regrouped and entered the vehicle, Robbie seemed unhappy as no one spoke about him or to him. They passed the shack as they bid farewell and went to bed.

* * *

Back in the other dimension, Eyne sat on a bed.

"this is so stupid!" She shouted. Red smoke filled the air as she noticed it.

"Hmm. It's still..." It went on her. "I will come back sooner than I thought Gravity Falls." She smiled, evilly laughing...


	31. Chapter 31

**It went up in code! *cries* and the formatting has messed up on both 30 + 31. *Bangs head on desk.**

 **So I got bad news... *sigh* I can't complete it in the summer and with school back tomorrow... then I can't upload as often as usual. Stupid 11th grade, anyway I might be able to do once a week. but that's it.**

 **Chapter 31...**

* * *

*knock, knock, knock.*

...

*knock, knock-*

"Hello?" Danny answered the door to someone in a black hood, they didn't speak only pushed Danny inside as they followed after him. "Hey what are you-" The person put their hood down. "Mabel... What are you doing?" He stood watching her, she quickly grabbed his arm and sealed her hand over his mouth. "Mmmm!"

"Shhh!" She whispered looking around. "Is Soos, or Wendy around here?"

"Uh, no?"

She looked around again. "Good." She pulled Danny out the house.

"Mabel, whats going on?" He finally stopped her. She smiled.

"Come on Danny what is today?"

He thought for a moment. "Tuesday." He shrugged as she gave him a dumb look, "What?"

"No, it's Summerween!"

"Summer what now?" He replied.

*Urgh* she sighed opening her cloak and giving him a book. He read aloud...

"Summerween, why have Halloween only once a year?" He stopped reading understanding why she was excited.

"This year I and Dipper won't be trick or treating, instead we're going to a party with Wendy!" She excitedly squealed. Danny covered his ears for a moment before letting go. "Sadly Grenda and Candy are going out but you can come!" Her grin got bigger as that was possible.

*huu* "Do I have a choice in the matter?" He asked sarcastically.

"Nope."

"But I don't understand," he admitted, "Why didn't you want Wendy and Soos to know?"He asked. She shrugged.

"I just want to know if you can help me with something..." She ran off into the house before Danny could ask what.

"Fine." He smiled to himself and waltzed back inside to start his shift.

Time passed, a time where Danny was busy working the register and stocking up, while Mabel, Dipper, and Soos were nowhere to be seen. Stan, however, was collecting sweets for the young generation ready to trick or treat, he will make them cower in fear this time around. Or not.

Finally, Mabel came in with Dipper talking as they walked to Danny stocking a shelf of Stan heads.

"Danny!" Mabel greeted him.

"Hey," Danny greeted back, "So uh, whats happening?"

Dipper shrugged. "I don't know."

"I do!" Mabel sang. They stood patiently for Mabel to explain.

"Danny can come to the party, but he will not be coming as Danny Fanbon" 'Of course' He thought,

"It's Fenton." Danny corrected.

"Right, right, Fenton... Anyway, Wendy told us about this competition thing, and you have to scare as many people at the party as you can."

They looked at her understanding but Dipper had to cut in.

He turned to Danny, "Well, that's if you want to help us, Danny."

Danny began smiling. "Hahaha, sure." He smiled "This might be fun," The twins shared a glance of glee, as Danny continued, "Besides, anything is better than seeing what Stan has planned. I found so many weird things when cleaning today."

They hurried upstairs as Stan carried a box into the living room.

"Ha, ha, this year will be different." He put the box down and began to set up eerie green and red lights in the Shack.

One hour later.

"Kids!" Stan shouted as Dipper, Mabel and Danny walked down. Danny as Phantom covered in red paint, and Mabel and Dipper with town clothes.

"Woh, what happened to you?" Stan asked stepping back from the painted Danny and clawed twins.

"It's a long story," Danny replied snickering.

"What did you call us for?" Dipper changed the subject, not meaning to seem to hide anything.

"Well..." Stan leads the others through the front room, into the shack where everything seemed creepy and strange. "Surprise!" Stan cheered. "It's this years creation, I call it the 'Scareway..." No one understood.

...

"you know... hallway... stairway..." Mabel chuckled as Danny stood thinking about it.

"But it's not a hallway-"

"Shut it, Danny!" Stan cut Danny off.

"Well, we're going out tonight with Wendy," Dipper explained.

"Yeah, to a party where there's candy, people, fun..." Mabel said spiritedly.

"All right just Danny brings them home before midnight," Stan stated. Danny nodded.

"Aww, what, but you let us stay later at other parties." Dipper moaned.

"Don't worry Dipping Sause," Danny smiled at the name. "We will have a million nights to do other stuff," Mabel said inspirationally.

They headed out with Danny invisible as to not ruin anything.

They met with Wendy, who had no idea what was going on, Dip and Mab wore a cloak. Later they hid behind a tree with Danny telling him what to do. Hiding from Wendy.

"Okay..." Mabel explained with hand jesters. "We will run in acting scared like something hurt us and was chasing us. Danny, then after we shut the door I will scream" She looked at Danny, "you float in after banging on the door, and everyone will get scared. You decide the rest and when we blow this over we will say..." Mabel pointed to Dipper.

"Kitten." Dipper sighed.

"Haha, no prob."Danny smiled.

"Uh, Danny how come your cool with this?" Dipper asked.

"Well I," He rubbed some of the paint of his hair. "I used to do this with my friends back home." he laughed remembering some of the times. "Ahh, good times."

Wendy entered the building after looking for the twins.

"It's going time." They said at the same time, as they pulled of the cloaks and nodded to Danny who nodded back.

Meanwhile...

"Hey kids," Grunkle Stan said to two kids walking by. "Who would you like to go inside your worst nightmare.

The kids shrugged "sure,"

"It's 5 bucks." Stan waved his hand as they gave him the money.

He closed the door on them as they entered.

Back outside Stan smiled.

"Just another good idea by me." He bragged as that they ran out screaming and slammed open the door. Stan didn't witness the red smoke coming from their eyes.

At the party...

"3...2...1...Go!" Dipper said as they slammed open the door getting everyone's attention.

"Help, help! there's a g-g-g-g-ghost!" Dipper acted.

"Look what he did to us." she pointed to herself and Dipper as he shut the door and followed his sister.

People in the room already began to panic.

Mabel screamed (pretendingly )in pain.

Danny floated in and said in his lowest and shoutiest voice...

"HOW DARE YOU RUN FROM ME! I WILL FEAST UPON YOUR BODY IN BY LAIR!" Cue the screams from everyone except Wendy who knew it was Danny.

People began to tear up and Red smoke emitted from them. No one noticed.

"Hahahaha, Ok, ok," Wendy shouted over terrified cries. "Let's pick this up.

"Kitten." Dipper quickly said laughing.

"What?" Wendy asked, but her question got answered by Danny giving a wink and turning invisible.

"Haha, that was great." someone from the crowd yelled.

"Heck yeah it was!" another yelled. The whole room joined in.

"Haha, Dipper! we did it!" Mabel smiled at the direction of invisible Danny.

"Psst! Mabel im next to you." Danny whispered giving Mabel a scare.

"Ha, ha, you guys did great! you too Danny." Wendy walked away from the party with everyone acting normal again.

Danny asked her, "How did you know I was here?"

"It's obvious from the way you just scared Mabel, man."

The rest of the night people had fun, Danny gave people more scares as he kept becoming visible. After an hour the party died down, but the winners were announced.

"This year the prize goes to..." Everyone went quiet. "Lauran, and her Zombie apocalypse!" Everyone cheered except Wendy and the others.

"Boo! no way, your scare was much better. Come on let's go to the shack."

They followed out of the range where Danny became visible, turned to Fenton, then back to Phantom.

"Wow, all the paint is gone," Dipper stated.

"Yep, it's... useful... come on let's go home."

They got home and watched scary films with Stan until Ford jumped in with his prank, about a monster loose in the lab, and everyone had a fright. When that passed they continued watching movies.

* * *

Eyne sat on her bed still collecting all the smoke.

and eye bad flew from under the bed. She stroked it.

"Soon." she whispered...


	32. Chapter 32

It had been 2 days since the Summerween party and everyone was enjoying the hot weather. Except for Danny.

"Whats up with you dude?" Soos asked Danny, noticing how tired and annoyed he was.

"Nothing much, except the stupid sun in this..." He began to shout, "stupid dimension!" He waved his arms about for a moment before folding them and stepping back into the shade. Dipper walked down the path with Mabel carrying some boxes. They too noticed Danny being annoyed.

"Are you ok?" Dipper asked as he and Mabel reached them.

"does someone want to have a sticker?" Mabel asked rhetorically slapping a sticker on his shirt saying "Too cool."

"Sorry guys," Danny apologized. "It's just this heat, it feels like my core is melting." Soos took the boxes of the twins and took them inside, while Mabel quickly ran inside and got an ice pop.

"Here this might cool you down." She handed it to him, he chuckled.

"hehe, thanks but I don't think this will help, not even my friends/family... Or even the world have solved how to stop the heat from affecting me. I have been bugging Frostbite, another ghost, about it for some time but he doesn't know either." He handed it back to her and she opened it and ate it.

Stan walked out noticing them all.

"Hey, kids, Danny. What are you all doing in the shade on a day like this?" He asked.

"Danny has a problem with the heat, having an ice core and stuff," Dipper explained.

"Hmm..." Stan thought, "Have you been to bro to see if any gadgets help?" The twins grinned and dragged Danny into the house towards the lab where Ford was working on the portal. Until he noticed them.

"Oh, hi everyone. Whats going on?" He asked taking off his gloves and setting them down on the counter.

"Do you have anything that can cool Danny down?, he's affected by the heat and if he is by this, then I hate to think what he will think of a heatwave," Dipper explained. Danny shifted backwards.

"Wait, you're saying that isn't hot around here?!" He asked/shouted.

"No, you should have seen last years heatwave, we went to the pool, Dipper became a lifeguard, I met Mermando, we helped him get back to his family and I and Dipper had our first kiss with him."

"Wait for both you and Dipper?" Danny asked.

"Yep." Mabel sang, popping the 'p', as Dipper quickly changed the subject.

"So Grunkle Ford, do you have anything?" Ford thought for a moment.

"Maybe, but I have never used it, and I don't know how it will affect you." He replied as he walked to a shelf and took everything off it, then opened it. "I called it the ice-nic. Well, Fiddleford named it. It will cancel out all warmth and create ice inside the suit and cool whoever is wearing it down, but because it creates ice and we are human we ended the experiment to begin the portal." He showed the Tunic-like cloth then handed it to Danny.

"Is it safe?" Dipper added before Danny put it on. "I mean wouldn't it, I don't know, freeze your blood cells...?"

"Dipper, I have an ice-core. It cant be that bad, right? If it helps with this heat then I will take anything." With that said, Danny pulled it over his head and almost instantly he glowed a light blue like he does in his ghost form.

They all waited for him to say something but Danny just stood there. Getting scared, Dipper walked over to him.

"Uh, D-Danny?" Dipper asked, voice trembling, showing his fear of what might have happened.

"Danny?" Ford asked and got replied by Danny's starting now green glowing eyes, watching elsewhere for something.

* * *

Meanwhile Danny, after putting on the tunic found himself in some sort of familiar forest.

"Where am I?" He asked no one in particular." Do I know this place?"

Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. Most likely because he was suddenly hit by some bricks falling from the sky hiding him beneath them. He quickly became intangible to get out of them.

"Hey!" Danny screamed out as it dawned on him that he knew where he was. "The Lakehouse wood? why am I here?"

"I told you he would notice where he was when we did that." An unfamiliar voice spoke. Danny turned a quick 360 looking for the source and who they were talking to.

"Who's there?" Danny whisper-shouted. When he got no answer he shouted. "Who is there!" As he finished he heard the voice again.

"Geez calm down will ya? We won't kill ya or anything. Well, kill the rest of the way that is." Suddenly a second voice became audible.

"Ha, he acts like you when you're not fully awake." The voice laughed at their inside joke. Right then two people came out of the bushes, one a boy looking very happy and the other a girl looking very tired.

"Hey! I'm not this clueless!" The girl shouted.

They had a very familiar personality if not somewhat different, Danny would have classed them as being Sam and Tucker until he saw them.

The girl had long, light blond hair wrapped up in a high ponytail, with strong hazel eyes and rose red lips. He skin was smooth and dark sending a contrast from her hair. She wore a long, red, sleeveless shirt and black jeggings while her shoes where bright red trainers with an orange lase.

Meanwhile, the boy had medium dark brown hair, with beady blue eyes which radiated power. His skin was light and had a couple of freckles organised around his nose and checks. He wore a long blue top and black shorts, while his shoes where deep purple converse with a blue lase.

For some reason, Danny felt like he could trust these soon to be not strangers.


	33. Re made Chapter 14 and 28

_**Please read! 04/06/2018**_

Hey guys, first things first, _**not finished this story and not putting it off.**_

 _ **Old update-**_

It's been a while and I've been thinking about new chapters for after my exams and, well, I found out that I accidentally forgot chapter 14 and put 15 in it instead. Well, I fixed it now and you can go read it if you want.  
Its gonna be weird reading it back but probs not as much as writing it backwards, I mean, this was before Eyne and everything so it's hard to not put spoilers into it.

 ** _New update-_**

Now I have updated 28. So yeah... 29 will be soon. and I have reposted the others again. Not changed.

* * *

 _Gravity hits Phantom is not ended or discontinued!_

 _Once I write a new chapter this message will be deleted._


End file.
